


Blue Lily

by Yulhanna96



Series: The BTS family [1]
Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Actor Kim Taehyung | V, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, CEO Kim Seokjin | Jin, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kidnapping, Lawyer Min Yoongi | Suga, M/M, Modern Royalty, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Producer Kim Namjoon | Rap Monster, Racer Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, University Student Jeon Jungkook, University Student Park Jimin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-17 16:23:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 20,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11855316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulhanna96/pseuds/Yulhanna96
Summary: BREAKING NEWS!!!The youngest prince of King Lee Junghyun had been kidnapped last night.Lee Jimin,5 years old had currently been sleeping in the bed that night before one of the guards noticed that the window in his room had been opened.Upon entering the room,the youngest are nowhere to be found.Apparently a note is placed on the bed of the little prince. The police had been called and the searching had already been started last night. We are currently waiting for the statement from the royal family and the police regarding the prince and the content of the note....."Come back,Jimin-ah...Hyung misses you..." Yoongi cried in silence while hugging one of his brother that had been crying to sleep."My son!!!...please bring him back no matter what.... I'm begging you" The queen had been devastated and can't seem to control her emotion upon hearing that her youngest son had disappeared"I'll take care of you sweetheart,sleep tight.We had a long journey ahead of us" She looked at the sleeping boy fondly, cradled him with one hand and the other holding the handler while getting inside the boat....





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Okayy,first of all thanks guys for reading this  
> This is apparently my first work,so i'm reeaallly sorry if there are many mistakes  
> I haven't really double checked everything so sorry in advance  
> BEFORE u guys go on and read, i need to explain a few stuff here
> 
> Please note that in this story,Jimin will be the youngest and this story will just be about the bond/relationship between family, so sorry again if u guys had expected a romance story
> 
> okayy here is the age for the before jimin is born  
> Seokjin-7 years old  
> Yoongi-5 years old  
> Hoseok - 4 years old  
> Namjoon - 4 years old  
> Taehyung- 3 years old  
> Jungkook - 2 years  
> Jimin- still in his mom's tummy ;)

1.

“Mom,when can I see my little brother? Why isn’t he out yet? “Taehyung had never getting bored of asking his mom since he found out that he is gonna get a new little brother. “ Soon,love, soon “ Hanna patiently answering the same questions that Taehyung asked almost everyday,smilling fondly at his son’s antics. Both of them are currently taking a walk in the garden since the weather had been nice. All of her other sons are currently taking a nap in the mini house that had been built in the middle of the garden.

The mini house had been called The Chamber by her sons.A modern design with a glass open window and double sliding door.The wall, the curtain and everything inside had been chosen by the their mother and since she really likes white,you can already imagine how the Chamber will looks like. The house had been surrounded by all sort of flower mainly the red and white roses.

Yoongi the second eldest woke up when he realized that their mother and taehyung are not inside the Chamber. “ The queen and prince Taehyung are taking a walk together.Do your highness want be to bring you there?” Their butler asked upon seeing the second prince looking for something right after he woke up. “No,it’s okay.I’ll find them myself” Getting ready now that he knows where the two of them had been.Yoongi had always been the matured one.Even though he just reached the age of 5,he had already know how to act like a matured person.Hana always said that her second son will be a tsundere just like his father when he grew up.

“Aren’t you tired mom? You had been walking for quite a while.The maids are getting worry,you know?" Yoongi asked his mom when he saw her playing with his little brother.” Ohh,Yoongi!! You surprised me,when did you wake up? Ahh,now that I think about it,I’ve been walking for some time.Taehyung, my sweetheart why don’t you play with your brother? I want to take a rest for awhile” Hana patted his son’s head before walking to seat on the nearby benches.

15 minutes after both of the brother playing tag,all her other sons woke up.Jungkook being just 2 years old cried when he didn’t find his mom beside him.Clinging to Seokjin,the oldest prince both of them together with the others went to find their mother.Their mother saw them and seokjin trying to console his younger brother “Ohh,had you been crying,Jungkook-ah?" Hana smiled while hugging her currently youngest son.” I’m sorry honey for leaving you,please don’t cry”

Jungkook hadn’t stopped crying even after his mom peppering him with a lot of kisses.Only after Yoongi came and patted his head while asking if he want to play with him had he stopped crying. ” Ohh,I’m so jealous yoongi hyung,how did you manage to make him stop crying? Even mom had trouble with that” Hoseok and Namjoon asked with a look of envy plastered on their face.They are the only twins in the family and the most mischievous one. Yoongi just smirked instead of answering and that makes the twins furious. “ Mom!!!” Both twins try to ask their mother to scold Yoongi for them.Unfortunately for them,Hana just laughed and patted both of their head softly.

**Few moths later**

The queen had finally giving birth to a boy that later being named Lee Jimin. All the princes adored their youngest brother so much that they are practically with him almost all the time. The baby with squishy cheek and pretty lips got the eye smile whenever he laughed had effortlessly make all the workers adored him.They had practically cooing at everything that the youngest do without realizing that one day,one of them will be the cause of this boy’s misery.

**5 years later**

Jimin’s laughter had been all of the resident’s favourite melody in the morning.The youngest is always full of laughter, a ball of fluffiness and a sunshine.”Namjoon hyung!!! Put Jimin down,I want to cuddle with him.Why did you disturb our precious morning time?" Taehyung asked his brother while chasing after him. Jimin had been laughing happily even when his brother had practically forcefully wake him up when he was just about to continue sleeping with his Taehyung hyung. Taehyung had been the closest to him and they had become inseparable that they can’t even sleep without each other.

His laughter that soon turn into giggle and taehyung that had practically screaming at his loudest had woken up all brothers.All of them were about to scold Taehyung and Namjoon for causing a ruckus early in the morning but stopped when they saw their youngest laughing happily while watching Taehyung frustratedly trying to chase his Namjoon Hyung.They all melted at the sight. “ What is all this ruckus early in the morning? Lee Junghyun, their father the current king asked after hearing noises coming from the living room. “ Daddy!!!” As soon as Jimin saw his father,he had been trying to escape from his brother’s grasp to hug his father.Lee Junghyun then come to his son and take him away from Namjoon while smilling teasingly at his son,Namjoon. “ Ohh, come on dad,I never had the chance to hold Jimin yesterday” Namjoon said while looking dejected. “ So do I,son” Junghyun laughed while answering his son.Taking his youngest with him,he told his other sons to washed up and come have breakfast with him.

It is almost Jimin’s fifth birthday and all the maids had been working extra hard to prepare for the little boy’s birthday party. “ Yura,can you go wake the youngest prince up? The tailor is coming today and he can’t be late. Sunyoung the head maid instructed one of the maid. “ Okayy,I’ll go wake him up now” Quickly,she went to find her way to the little prince's bedroom. “Ohh, my little prince, soon you’ll be mine. We’ll go far away from here and away from all them.They are not good for you, only I am” Yura monologued by herself while waking to wake up the little boy.She had been planning all this since the first time she laid her eyes on him.Park Yura had been imagining this for 5 years already and she can’t wait to execute her plan already.


	2. Jimin's birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yura smiled and quickly make a way to Jimin’s bedroom.Then,she slowly feed a little of the hot chocolate that had been infused with sleeping pills to the little prince.Jimin had always been the a lightsleeper and she doesn’t want him to cause a ruckus. Quickly,she wrapped the little Jimin in a thick blanket and proceeded to the back door where her brother had been waiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since i got so many ideas on this story,I decided to make the second chapter today instead of a few days later  
> hope you guys like it

2.

A week before Jimin’s birthday

“I’ll be going now and I promise it won’t take long” Yura persuaded Sunyoung to let her go outside for awhile.”Alright,just be back before dinner,there is a lot to do for prince Jimin’s birthday.You know I want it to be perfect this year since we didn’t celebrate his birthday last year” Sunyoung reminded her again.The family didn't celebrate Jimin's birthday last year because apparently little Jimin love playing in the rain even when all the maids had asked him not to.As a result,he had been sick for almost a week and they hadn't been able to celebrate it since his father had also been quite busy. “Yes,yes I know,you have already reminded me for the tenth time today” Yura laughed but at the same time promise to her that she will try to be back before dinner. She quickly went out before Sunyoung decided to give her a lecture again.

Sunyoung and Yura had been friends for as long as they remember since both of their parents had worked for the royal family.Yura had been married and had a son before but unfortunately both of her precious family lost their lives in an accident 5 years ago. A week before little prince Jimin was born. Sunyoung had been staying by her side during the tough times and she had never given up on her.She knows that her friend is strong and she can get over it in no times.She does get it over times but what sunyoung doesn’t know is Yura had been suffering from that trauma too much that she unconsciously thought Lee Jimin is her son. And Sunyoung also doesn’t know that it is her way to cope with the shock of losing both of her family at the same time.

“Did everything settle? The boat and the house? Did you got it prepared?" Yura impatiently asked her brother,Park Sunjong. “Everything had been prepared,you just have to come on the 12th midnight as soon as possible.The boat can’t wait any longer than 10 minutes” He told her while absentmindedly playing a knife.” I told you already right? You helped me escaped , I helped you take away the kid.This is the sleeping pills that you want.Don’t give the kids too much or you’ll killed them.Bet that you don’t want to add another crime don’t you?" Her brother smirked. Yura huffed in irritation and instantly take the pills. She gaves her the money that he want and all types of document with a new identity for her brother.

“Seokjin hyung!!! I want a piggyback ride.I’m tired and my legs hurts” Jimin asked his eldest brother while pouting.Seokjin then kneeled down for Jimin to climb and silently carrying him.” Did you have fun today? Seokjin asked while trying to kiss his chubby cheek. “ I had fun whenever I’m with you hyung” Jimin giggled while trying to stop his brother from continuously abusing his cheeks.

Jimin’s birthday is just 2 days away and the brothers decided to spoil their youngest by going to the theme parks.Since the princes rarely going outside, people especially the girls that had happen to go to theme parks had screamed excitedly.Well, who wouldn’t screaming in excitement if you saw such 7 charming princes.

They had tried almost all the games that Jimin interested in.Well if his height allowed it.” Why can’t I try the roller coaster hyung?” Jimin pouted.They all smiled and told Jimin that he can ride it on his 12th birthday.They promised him to come back again later when he is big enough to try all the rides that he is not allowed for now.

**12 th October **

“No!!! Why can’t Taehyung hyung sleep with me? I want to sleep with him.Who will chase away all the monsters if he is not there?” Jimin protested when his brothers decided that Jimin is going to sleep alone for tonight. “Tomorrow is my birthday,you promised that you guys will do anything that I asked” Jimin added while trying hard to show his puppy eyes which he knew that his brothers can’t never resisted. “ Sorry Jimin,you told us that you are a big boy now.Don’t you know that big boy sleep alone? You can come to us if there is monsters.Deal?" Namjoon trying to negotiate with his little brother.Jimin nodded while pouting and slowly went inside his room dragging along his plush toy.As soon as he went inside the bedroom,all of his brothers smiled sheepishly and quickly went to their own room to take their presents for Jimin.They had decided to surprise him at 12 midnight after getting the permission from their parents.

While waiting for the clock to stop at 12,they had decided to watch a movie together in Seokjin’s room as to not want to disturb their youngest brother.Suddenly there is a knock and all of them whipped their head towards the door.The one who knocked apparently is Yura and she almost laughed at their synchronize move.” I saw the light is still on,so I wanted to check.I’m sorry if I disturbed your time, Your Highness” She bowed politely.They told her it’s okay and that they thought it is their little brother having a nightmare.” Do you want me to make hot chocolates? It is so chilly at night.” Yura asked and they all nodded saying thank you.Yura was actually on her way to Jimin's bedroom when she realized that all the other kids haven't sleep yet."Looks like I had to use the pills".Yura then proceeded to go to the kitchen to prepare a hot chocolate for each of them with a little sprinkle of sleeping pills which she had already crushed it earlier.

Not less than 15 minutes,all of the brothers had fallen asleep, unaware of the danger that will happen to their little brother.Yura smiled and quickly make a way to Jimin’s bedroom.Then,she slowly feed a little of the hot chocolate that had been infused with sleeping pills to the little prince.Jimin had always been the lightsleeper and she doesn’t want him to cause a ruckus. Quickly,she wrapped the little Jimin in a thick blanket and proceeded to the back door where her brother had been waiting.

The short ride hadn’t even disturbed the young prince at all despite it being a rocky ride.He snuggled sleepily to her unaware that he is going to be separated from his family.As soon as they arrived, sunjong quickly ushered them to get inside the boat. "I'll take care of you sweetheart,sleep tight.We had a long journey ahead of us" She looked at the sleeping boy fondly, cradled him with one hand and the other holding the handler while getting inside the boat.Sunjong had helped her putting all the bags inside the boat.”Hopefully, this will not be the last time we saw each other.Take care of yourself and also the kid.What are you going to call him now?" Sunjong asked her sister.” Jiyoung,I’m going to call him Jiyoung.” She told her brother while watching the little boy sleep peacefully.

Park Sunjong watched the boat going far and far.He hoped that whatever decision that his little sister made will make her happy.He rather saw her smiled rather that crying almost every night missing her little family.”This is all for her” he persuaded himself , guilty start to crawl on his skin.And yet he brushed it off,thinking that this will no longer be his problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do leave a comment if you guys are curious about something


	3. please come back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .” Mom, this is not real right? You are just kidding right? Jimin is just playing hide and seek right? Jimin!! Jimin!! Come on,I surrender,let’s stop playing.Today is your birthday right,don’t you want to open your gift?” Taehyung had been shaking his head,refusing to accept the truth.Slowly,Hana asked all of her sons to sit beside her.Their father had been on a call with the police as it was what their mother said.She took a deep breath and try to console Taehyung who still doesn’t calm down. “They left a note.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okayy,here is the next chapter  
> The ideas had flowed in my head so easily that i decided to just write it out instead of delaying it  
> Thanks to you guys who had giving me a chance even though i am such an amateur at that  
> for this chapter,it wil be the reaction of all the family members  
> IMPORTANT:  
> Please read the note at the end of this chapter

3.

“Wake up guys,it’s already 9 in the morning.We need to wake Jimin up now” Seokjin had been trying to wake his siblings up as fast as possible.He wanted to be the one who wake Jimin up instead of the maid since all of them  fall asleep yesterday. Just as Jungkook woke up,they heard someone screaming. All of them immediately rushed out of the room and suddenly Yoongi felt that something happen to their little brother.He quickly run to Jimin’s room ignoring his brothers’ shouting telling him to wait.As soon as he arrives in Jimin’s room,he saw his mother sitting down on the floor while hugging what seems like Jimin’s favourite teddy bear.He had bought the teddy bear for Jimin for his 4th birthday and since that day Jimin had never let the plush toy out of his sight.

Slowly,all 6 brothers entered Jimin’s bedroom and tried to understand whatever it is going now.As soon as their mother saw all of them,she bursts into tears saying that our Jiminnie  had been missing. All the brothers seem to refused to believe it as they frantically searching for their little brother.” Mom, this is not real right? You are just kidding right? Jimin is just playing hide and seek right? Jimin!! Jimin!! Come on,I surrender,let’s stop playing.Today is your birthday right,don’t you want to open your gift?” Taehyung had been shaking his head,refusing to accept the truth.Slowly,Hana asked all of her sons to sit beside her.Their father had been on a call with the police as it was what  their mother said.She took a deep breath and try to console Taehyung who still doesn’t calm down. “They left a note.” Hana calmly telling her sons what had been writing inside the note.”Since Jimin isn’t happy to be living here,I had decided to take him away. He’ll be my son from now on,so please don’t look for us.Goodbye” is what the note had said.

Silently,Yoongi got up and went to his room.He screamed and screamed till his throat hurt.He threw away anything that he saw in his room,feeling frustrated that he is too young to do anything to save his younger brother.Just as he was about to throw away the chair,Jungkook coming out of nowhere hugging his waist while sobbing quietly.Slowly,Yoongi put down the chair and hugged his little brother.They both crying and hugging each other while lying down on Yoongi’s bed. "Come back,Jimin-ah...Hyung misses you..." Yoongi cried in silence while hugging Jungkook tightly.Tired of crying,both of them falling asleep hoping that this is all just a dream.

The twins, Hoseok and Namjoon both are too shocked to react.Hoseok been the eldest grabbed Hoseok wrist back to their room.They had been sharing room together even when both of them had their own room.”This is just a dream right?We are all still sleeping right?” Hoseok asked Namjoon.” Or is today 1st of April?” They both laughed a little bit but they know and they realized that this is not a dream.Slowly,they started sobbing quietly begging and hoping that Jimin will come back home soon.

Seokjin stayed with his mom,hugging her and trying to comfort while he’s trying not to break down.Shortly after, he felt someone wrapped a hand around him and he saw that his dad is the one who had been hugging him.He saw his dad’s red eyes and knew immediatey that he also had been crying.The tough and cold appearance all break down as soon as he heard the news of his youngest son’s disappearance.At that,Seokjin can’t no longer hold a strong façade and start crying too.Three of them hugging each other and both of his parents tried to calm him down.

Not long after Queen Hana fell asleep,Lee Junghyun had asked his son,Seokjin to follow him to his office.”Have your mom told you about the note?” Seokjin nodded and his father asked if he knew what the note actually mean.And again,he solemnly nodded,knowing that what he had been thinking is true.The kidnapper wouldn’t want a money or anything else,the kidnapper’s aim had always been his brother and no matter what kind of offer they give,there is no way they can get their little brother back easily.He realized that as the eldest,he had to be the strongest.He had to be the one to bring all of their brother together back again.

Lunch in the Lee’s mansion had been gloomy that day,without the presence of a ball of sunshine who had always been the eager to eat.No one had the apetite to eat and the maids had to persuade the princes to at least eat a little bit.Their parents had been to the police station that noon.Together with,Kim Sunyoung the head maid.Not long after they found out that Jimin is gone,the head maid went looking for the king and told him that she suspected that it was Yura who had taken the little boy away since all of her stuff is gone.The CCTV proved it and now they are at the police station trying to track her whereabouts.

All of them were currently in Seokjin’s room.They had planned on sleeping together today.Unable to look the sadness in his younger brothers’ face again,Seokjin decided that he had to put some sense on them.”You know,this is going to be temporary,we are going to get Jimin back.Trust our parents and the police,they will bring him back as soon as possible.So let’s just think that Jimin is playing hide and seek with us.But this time,he is just that good on hiding.” All the brothers looked and listened to their brother.They took a deep breath and tried to calm themselves again.” Well since our Jiminnie is good at hiding,we just had to be good at seeking right?” Hoseok who had always been positive one tried to encourage his brothers.They all smiled and feeling determined to find their brother instead of moping around.

Days become weeks,weeks become months and months become years.It’s been 15 years since their brother had gone.Today is the 13th  of October and they decided to go to the theme park that they went with their Jiminnie together for the first time in 15 years.All of them didn’t gave up yet on searching for their little brother.And slowly, all the happy faces turn into a cold one especially Yoongi and Jungkook.Both of them had been one to be the most affected on their brother’s disappearance.All the brothers hadn’t been close after what happened 15 years ago.And Seokjin been the eldest decided that this is the time for them to bond together again.He had missed all of his younger brothers so much.And believe him if he said it is such a trouble to make all of them agreed to his ideas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okayy, one last note  
> For the next chapter, it will be Jimin and Yura's side story  
> The reaction and maybe how Jimin handle all this thing  
> so stay tuned  
> Thank guys ><  
> And guys another additional notes,since i've been currently looking for meaning of flowers, I just found out that that white heather symbolizes protection and indicates that wishes will come true.. i might going to change the title on the next chapter  
> love u guys


	4. Summer Breaks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family decided to go to Busan for that summer breaks and something happen.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this chapter,it is mainly about Jimin and yura  
> And just want to tell you,I'm going to start calling Jimin as Jiyoung from now on  
> But dun worry this is just for awhile^^

4.

“Is it your son? What an adorable child!! Oh I’m sorry,I haven’t introduced myself yet.I’m Jung Ara and this is my sons, Jaebum,Jinyoung and Yugyeom.” Jung Ara smiled while handing out her hands for a handshake.Yura warily nodded and introduced herself and the little boy in her arms.” Yes,he is my son.His name is Jiyoung and he is 5 years old” Yugyeom who heard that excitedly told his mom that the sleeping kid is the same age as him.Yura told him that since we might be a neighbour,he can be Jiyoung’s friend.Yugyeom excitedly nodded and can’t wait for his new friend to wake up.Both his mother and brothers had been moving a lot so he didn’t really had a friend.

Surprisingly, both of the family were destined to be close since their house is located beside each other.It is already 2 in the afternoon when they arrived.A place far away from the King’s mansion. “We are going to live here from now on sweetheart” Yura quietly told little Jimin who is still sleeping.While waiting for the little boy to wake up,Yura decided to unpack their things.She had managed to buy some clothes for Jimin and also brought clothes from her closet.She didn’t realize that those clothes in her closet were actually belonged to her real son.

Not long after,little Jimin started to wake up.He began to cry as the place seems foreign for him,it’s too different from his usual room.This room is dull yellow in colour instead of baby blue with a little mix of white in colour.It is too quiet and he began wondering why he can’t hear any of his brothers’ voices.He began panicking and started crying.Yura who had busily trying unpacking all the stuff stopped when she heard a cry from the bedroom.She paced herself quickly and tried to console the little boy.” Shhh,sweeatheart.Mommy is here,don’t be afraid” She said while trying to cradle the little boy.Confused Jimin who doesn’t understand why this lady infront of him called herself his mother started to throwing a tantrum.He tried to escape from her grasp,kicking and biting as hard as he can. “You are not my mother,I want my mom” The cried become louder as Yura refused to let him go.Somehow,Jimin managed to escape and trying to make a run to the door but Yura managed to grab his leg.Unfortunately for the litte boy,he tripped and his head hit the nearby chair.The impact is too strong for the little kid that he faint almost immediately.

“Jimin!!!” Yura began panicking and quickily make her way to Ara’s house asking for help.Ara immediately rushing to look at the little boy.Seeing his slow breathing,Ara told Yura that Jimin was just fainted and she need to put an ice on his head.But as a precaution,Ara advised her to take him to a clinic since there is one nearby.Yura nodded and thanked her.” I can’t take him to the clinic,people might recognize him” while she paced around the house.”Hello,it’s me Yura.Have the document that I asked ready?” she anxiously asked. The one on the phone told her that it will take a few more days to forge the document.She ended the called and went to the store nearby asking for a pack of ice.

That night,Jimin woke up.He whimpered,saying something about his head hurt too much.Yura asked where does it hurts and she soothed it by kissing it.He fall asleep again after that.Morning came,and Yura decided to make a breakfast.While preparing for a breakfast,she heard a rustling in the bed.She anxiously waited for the little boy to come outside.Will he throw a tantrum again?,Yura asked herself. But when the boy saw her,he said something that instantly make Yura smiled widely and went to hug him.”Mommy,I’m hungry.What did you make for breakfast?Can we eat now”while rubbing his eyes and dragging the blanket.It seems that the fall really give a big impact to the little kid as he had now lost his memory.

That day,there is no more Jimin,there will just always be Jiyoung,that is what Yura swored to herself.She promised herself that no one will take him from her.He will always be her son,always.

**5 years later**

“Jiyoung-ah,hurry up.We can’t be late or the teacher will scolded us again”Yugyeom who is now his best friend called out to him from outside his house.”I’m coming!!! Just a second.Mommy!!,I’m going now” He bid Yura goodbye and quickly went outside,didn’t want to make yugyeom waited any longer.Both of them running as fast as they can.Their other friend,Youngjae had already waiting in front of the school gate.Waiting worriedly,afraid that his friends can't make it but smile as soon as he saw his friends running as fast as they can.That day is the last day of school before summer breaks and they planned not to be late for once.

The little boy had grown up,not realizing that this was not supposed to be his destiny.This is not supposed to be his life.Still a ball of sunshine,he had managed to charm the people in his neighbouring like he had charmed his brothers and the workers inside the mansion.and even his friends,Yugyeom and Youngjae are jealous of him as he can get away with almost everything while they got scolded at almost everything if they are being caught.Not if he is with them,apparently.”Tomorrow, let’s go to the playground,it’s been a long time since we played together” Youngjae their friend suggested.They meet Youngjae at the kindergarten,he is a very shy kid.That is why both Jiyoung and yugyeom decided to be friends with him since they always seen him alone.

**Lee’s Family**

“ It’s been a long time since all of us went somewhere together, I think that it will be a good idea to stay a few days in Busan.There is a beach there,maybe they can had a little fun” The king suggested this to his wife.She nodded thinking that this will be a good idea to cheer her sons up even for a little bit.5 years had already passed but the family can’t seem to get over it.The usual happiness in this house had slowly diminished since her youngest had been missing.They had been missing the youngest badly and not even a single day passed without remebering him.His laughter,his voice and especially his cheekiness.

“Mom,why are we here? Shouldn’t we be in Seoul looking for Jimin?” Taehyung innocently asked,pouted when everything that he planned had to be postponed.She smiled, saying that it’s been a long time since all of us had family time.She told all of her son to take a little break and tried to have fun even for a little while.Decided not to make their mom sad,they are agreed reluctantly.

“Let’s take a walk there,it looks fun”Hoseok told his twin to come with him.Both of them quietly walking,looking at the beach.They saw few kids playing with each other.Suddenly,Hoseok stopped and Namjoon realizing that his brother is not beside him,looked back trying to look for Hoseok.”He looked like Jimin” Hoseok pointed at someone.Someone with a chubby cheeks,eye smile and cute giggles.Both of them watched him playing happily and they were amlost sure that it is indeed their brother.Just as they were about to call for him,the kid’s friends called out to him saying it’s getting late already.We need to go back home.” Jiyoung-ah,let’s go back home,my mom will scold me if I come back home late again”Yugyeom told his friend.

“Ahh,his name is not Jimin” feeling dejected, Hoseok suggested that they should also go back before it’s getting dark.Their mother would be worried since they didn't told her that they are going to the beach.Just as they turned their back,Jiyoung suddenly stopped and looked at the 2 boys far away from them.Somehow,he felt that he knew them.He had questioning himself on why those 2 boys felt familiar to him.Why does they look so sad and why does it hurts him seeing them like that.As soon as he was about to call out for them,yugyeom called for a race and the loser had to buy an ice cream.Afraid of losing,he started running even before his friends do.He laughed cheekily when his friends told him that he is being unfair.Being the first to arrive,Jimin went to wait for his friends in the convenience store.Few minutes later"you are unbeliavable" Yugyeom said while shaking his head.He just laughed and told them the ice cream today will be his treat since his mom gave him an extra pocket money as he had been a good boy.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading it  
> I'll try to update as soon as possible


	5. 15 years later.....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Mommy pleaseeee,Yugyeom and Youngjae are going to study there too.I promise I visit you every month.Please let me attend the university there.It is one of the top university and the course that I want is there.Mommyyyy,you know how I always want to be a dancer.Three of us had managed to get inside,do you want me to be sad?” Jiyoung pleaded Yura with the best puppy eyes he could afford.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,for this chapter is just introduction about what they become after 15 years  
> I think that I should focus on other character too instead of focusing too much in Jimin  
> Soon,we are nearer to the chapter where all 7 of them met

5.

15 years have passed since Lee Jimin, the youngest prince had been missing. The family had never even once given up on searching for him. They hired a private detective to help them tracking Yura and Jimin.15 years have passed and all of them had grown up.All of them grown up, becoming a more charming prince, cold mature air surrounded them.

Seokjin, 27 years old is now a hotelier at his own family’s hotel, replacing his father that is now just want to take a rest with is wife. The hotel had become more successful after he handled it.A prove that is really capable and not just because he is the prince .He also opens several bakery as he likes to bake. To him ,baking will always remind him of his little brother as Jimin had always like everything that he make .He learned to bake from his mother and the maids after he saw that Jimin and his other brothers really love cakes. Now, baking had always been a reminder for him that his youngest brother is still alive and they will find him.

Yoongi,25 years old now is a successful lawyer, been nicknamed as ‘ice prince’ by the public as he rarely smile. His significance gummy smile gone as Jimin disappeared that night. He rarely coming home now and is always the hardest to persuade to come bach home. For him,the home remind him of his little brother. The guilt of not being able to save Jimin still strongly clawing inside his body. Being focused mainly on kidnapping cases ,he hoped that one day his little brother will come find him.

Hoseok, the eldest of the twins had always been the most cheerful and the most positive one. Just reaching 24 years old ,this young man is now a popular and most demanded racer. Had winning several championship, opposite to his second brother, the public had nicknamed him as The sunshine Prince” as he always smiled no matter where he go. One of the main reason he entered all the championship is that he had silently hoped that his little brother might have an interest in car racing. Maybe increasing his chance of meeting his brother.

The other twin , Namjoon had always been the one who likes music. He along with his brother, Yoongi had always dreamed of being a music producer. He had successfully achieved his dream but Yoongi decided not to as he felt that he is already incapable of creating a new song since that incident. His song had always been popular every time he released it. Sometimes, Jungkook helped him singing few of his songs.

The closest to Jimin, Taehyung had been struggling with sleep for few years after the incident .He who had always sleep beside Jimin had been struggling to sleep. Never had a proper sleep for few years until Hoseok hug him and sings him a lullaby. The one that Namjoon and Yoongi made for their youngest .Since then ,both of them had been close and had been the positive one out of all the brothers. Now is 23 years old ,a popular actor, his face can almost been seen on every channel and every advertisement.

Jungkook is a senior at his university and it is his final year. Majoring in graphic design and minoring in photography, he had always been the best student .Almost all the girls in the university had tried to at least confess to him once.Being a shy person, Jungkook had rejected them harshly when all he wants is just to say ‘sorry, I am not interested’. His brothers had always teasing him for being too shy and even Yoongi sometimes takes pleasure in teasing him. He sometimes featured in Namjoon’s song as he likes to sing but is not brave enough to sing it in front of everyone.

All of them are so well known that it is almost impossible for them not to have a fanclub.What they don’t know is Jiyoung and his other 2 friends, Yugyeom and Youngjae had been one of their loyal fans.They had been applying to their fan club secretly without their mothers’ knowing .Borrowing some money from Yugyeom’s older brother, Jaebum and Jinyoung.

Jaebum,25 years old is now a policeman had always adored his youngest brother and his 2 friends. While Jaebum is a policeman,Jinyoung a year younger had been achieving his dream to open a restaurant.He adored Jiyoung a lot that even his brother become jealous of jiyoung.They always managed to get free food in jinyoung’s restaurant even after he nagged them a lot saying that one day they will be the who make him bankrupt.

The king and the queen decided that they will let their sons to handle the family’s business. Now, they can always be seen interacting with the people,always doing a charity. It is actually one of the way that the king had thought to distract his wife whom just like his son can’t seem to move on. He doesn’t want to see his wife crying and having emotional distress any longer that he decided that he let his sons handle the business.

**Busan**

“Mommy pleaseeee,Yugyeom and Youngjae are going to study there too.I promise I visit you every month.Please let me attend the university there.It is one of the top university and the course that I want is there.Mommyyyy,you know how I always want to be a dancer.Three of us had managed to get inside,do you want me to be sad?” Jiyoung pleaded Yura with the best puppy eyes he could afford.” Aunt Yura,please let Jiyoung go,we had been studying hard just to attend this university. Don’t you want to see us graduating?” Both Yugyeom and Youngjae also tried to persuaded Jiyoung’s mom. Yura sighed,feeling defeated.She knows that Jiyoung would get really mad at her if she doesn’t let him go.Trying to think positive that there is no way the royal family could recognize the little boy anymore,she reluctantly give him the permission.But of course with the promise that he will always called her and visited her.

The three of them happily shouted as all of them managed to once again be in the same school.They thanked Yura and Jiyoung kiss her cheeks. They just have 2 weeks to prepare everything and Yura reminded her son that he had to pack everything earlier as a precaution.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always,I would appreciate it if you guys can leaves a kudos for me ^^  
> Do comment if you guys are curious about anything  
> I'll try to answer asap


	6. He met Namjoon...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They agreed to start the job on Monday, right after class since most of their class is in the morning. “ Your birthday is coming, Jiyoung-ah. Do you want to go somewhere? It’s our treat”. Yugyeom and Youngjae asked him. He saw a theme park on their way to Mark’s restaurant and decided to go there for his birthday. Three of them then went to find a restaurant as it is already lunch time. After that, they decided to take a walk around the campus, so they can find the lecture hall easily later on Monday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anddd finallyyy Jimin met one of his brothersss!!!!  
> for the next chapter, it might be about how he slowly meet his brothers without realizing it

6.

**The day they go to Seoul**

“Did you got everything yet? Come come,we are already late,Jiyoung-ah” Yura asked her son while waiting at the front door.

"Ahhh,I forgot something!!,He ran back to his room. “You are really careless Jiyoung-ah” shaking her head at the same time. He went back to his room to retrieve the most precious thing to him,at least that what his 10th year old self thinks. He found it in a box under his mom’s bed when he was looking for a present his mom was hiding for his 10th birthday.In that box,there is a boy’s pyjamas and a bracelet that had the name ‘Jimin’ carved on it.Curious,he took the bracelet and being an innocent as he is,he decided to find the owner of this bracelet. He just thought that maybe this belongs to the last resident of this house before his mother rent it.He is worried that maybe the owner had been searching for it for such a long time.

Finally,he took a last look on his room before going to the front door with his mother waiting there.Yura was unable to come along as she had been busy working.Her flower shop had many people ordering from her on the day Jiyoung will be going to Seoul.

With one last kiss,Jiyoung bid his mother goodbye not before promising her that he will called her as soon as all three of them arrived. Finally,his dream of becoming a professional dancer had become a step closer.It takes almost 4 hours for them to arrive Seoul.

Jaebum had volunteered to take the three of them to Seoul as he also had been transferred there.They immediately went straight to Korea National University of Art to register for their dorm.

“ Okay, this is your keys to your dorm. Yugyeom-shi and youngjae-shi are in one room. Jiyoung-shi, you are going to be sharing with a senior since that is the only room available. You can request for a change in the next semester .I’m sorry for the inconvenience ” . The lady at the register desk politely bowed apologizing. “ Jiyoung smiled saying that he is fine as long as there is still a room available. All the ladies at the register laughed upon hearing his cute Busan accent.

His face reddens and he immediately bowed his head. His friends being a good friends as they are laughed the loudest.

Right after he found his dorm ,he went straight to the unoccupied bed and laying down. Feeling tired from the long journey and since he is not used to travel far .It’s been a long time since he went somewhere outside Busan as his mother is always busy. He wondered who is the senior that will be his roommate. The lady told him that the senior rarely coming back to the dorm as his family’s lived near here.

Slowly, he fallen asleep ,forgetting his promise to call his mother right away.

“ You promise me Park Jiyoung”, his mother scolded him.He knew that he is in a very deep trouble if his mother called his full name.He winced and immediately apologized ,promising his mother that he will try not to forget about it.

“ Well, time to unpack all this thing” It takes almost 2 hours for him to unpack everything inside his luggage. Right after he finished putting all his clothes inside, Yugyeom called him asking if he want to go eat dinner. They agreed to meet 30 minutes after the call at the entrance of the dorm. “Okay guys,this is the most crucial thing that we had to do. We need to find a part time job” Youngjae told both of his friends after they all finished the dinner. “Ugh!!! I forgot about that” Yugyeom sighed while Jiyoung seemed excited. They both groaned while looking at Jiyoung because who the hell liked part time job.Well there is one here ,feeling excited to find a job.

They went back to the dorm with the promise to meet at the entrance at 10 in the morning, so they can find a part time job.

Their class will started on Monday and since today is Saturday the decided to find a part time job today and also tomorrow if they got no luck today. Luckily for them, all three of them had managed to find a part time job at the same place. It seem that the restaurant that they will be working belong to Jinyoung’s friends.The owner seemed doesn’t mind as long as they worked hard. The one who accepted them is Mark and the other who is currently working as music producer is Jackson. But Mark told them not to worry about Jackson because he knew that Jackson would definitely like all three of them.

They agreed to start the job on Monday, right after class since most of their class is in the morning.

“ Your birthday is coming, Jiyoung-ah. Do you want to go somewhere? It’s our treat”. Yugyeom and Youngjae asked him. He saw a theme park on their way to Mark’s restaurant and decided to go there for his birthday. Three of them then went to find a restaurant as it is already lunch time. After that, they decided to take a walk around the campus, so they can find the lecture hall easily later on Monday.

“ All of them had their eyes on you, Jiyoung-ah” .Yugyeom told him while laughing with Youngjae.

His face immediately reddens, he can’t never get over this although this situation had been going since back in high school. The chubby, squishy had gone, being replaced by a sharp jaw. The cute boy that people adored bloomed to be a pretty young man. Dancing and puberty had turned him to be so charming.His friends often complained that he always took the spotlight, no matter what he do or wear.

“Ummphh!!  Ohh, I’m sorry I didn’t look in front while walking” Jimin accidentally bumped into someone and almost spilled the said man’s drink. The man just smiled, and wow his dimples is what had been in Jiyoung’s mind . “ Hyung, come on,we gonna be late” The dimpled man looked behind him and told the other guy that he’s coming. “Kyahhhh!!! It’s Prince Jungkook and his brother!!! Like a cue, all the girls screamed when they saw them. The dimpled man was about to ask something but decided not to as the crowd is getting bigger.

“ Jiyoung-ah, you almost cause a prince’s drink to spill. You are dead, you know?” Youngjae told, feeling terrified. “ Well if I died, please tell my mother I love her so much” also feeling terrified while still looking at the 2 tall figure. He can’t help but felt that he know them. They seemed familiar but why can’t he recalled meeting them at all. Jiyoung had always been good at memorising people’s faces and names  since he was young, so not remembering them left him feeling frustrated.

Few hours after continue walking aimlessly, they decided to call it a day and went back to their room to rest.

**Lee’s Mansion**

“Namjoon-ah, what are you thinking? You’ve been spacing out since you arrived back home.” Seokjin asked his brother because his brother is weirdly quiet today. Namjoon told him that he’s just a bit tired and not to worry about him.

“Who is that boy? Why does he seem familiar?” Namjoon silently asked himself.

He decided to let the matter go and join his brothers for tea. They are currently teasing Jungkook for being such a mama boy since he rarely sleep in his dorm. The poor boy scolded his brothers telling them that he is not a mama boy. Well, it just backfired as him mother cooed at him for being so cute not wanting to separate from his mom. All of them including their father laughed at the boy whose face slowly reddened.

 


	7. The stalker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> . And suddenly, a flash of memory comes to his mind. It seems that he had almost the same kind of experienced when he was young. The memory of tryingto escape from someone. Is head started to hurt and he felt weak all of a sudden. Just before he fainted, he felt someone forcefully break the grip that the stalker had on his hand. That was all he remembered before he fainted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might had been confused on whether to use Jimin or Jiyoung when talking as the 3rd party person. And seem that Jimin is his real name, i had decided to call him Jimin when writing as the 3rd party  
> p/s: I really suck at making a summary :(  
> Have fun reading guys ^^

7.

“ Today marks another success from Prince Lee Yoongi as he had finally succeeded in settling one of the most mysterious kidnapping case in Korea. The kid that was kidnapped had finally been found after being reportedly missing for almost 10 years.It had been a tough battle for almost 2 years for the prince and the victim’s family” All of them attentively listen to the reporter while having their dinner.

“Look! Jiyoung-ah, Youngjae-ah. If I had put a little more effort in my studying, I can be like the prince,you know? “ Both of them snorted at the Yugyeom’s self proclaim remarks. “We both know that if one of us tried hard enough,it will be Jiyoungie who will be like the prince” Youngjae smirked. Both of them laughed when Yugyeom tried to hit Youngjae’s head with his spoon.

They had their first class this morning and  so far everything is going well. Except that Jiyoung hadn’t even seen his roommate yet. People around him said that his roommate is actually Prince Jungkook but he refused to believe it until he saw it by himself. “ Guys, it’s already late. I need to get back to my room. See you guys tomorrow” Jiyoung stood up and taking his belongings heading towards the door. The roommates both bid him goodbye and promise to try to wake up earlier tomorrow.

“ You guys are late again! You guys promised me yesterday,Youngjae-ah,Yugyeom-ah.” Jimin scolded both of his friends for being late again. Both of them apologized and promised to treat him for lunch.

As they were about to get inside the cafeteria, someone bumped into Jiyoung hard enough for him to fall down. Realizing something is wrong, Youngjae quickly grab him from the man who had bumped into Jiyoung. As soon as Jiyoung saw his face, his face immediately pale. The man smiled creepily and saying sorry before going out of the cafeteria. The three of them  recognized who is the creepy man and it makes Jiyoung shaking in fear. “ We should reported it to the police Jiyoung-ah, that man is your stalker, you know. I bet he knew that you are currently living alone in your room. We don’t want anything happened to you, your mother would killed us if we let anything happened to you. Let’s tell the police, okay?” Youngjae tried to make Jiyoung agreed to their suggestions.

The stalker had been trying to assault Jiyoung at any given chance even though they just started studying in that uni for a week. They all wondered how did the stalker found him, they had been trying to keep their admission to the university as quiet as possible. The stalker had been stalking Jiyoung ever since Jiyoung rescued him from getting bullied. And that was almost 2 years ago and it’s just that lately these days, the stalker had been braver to meet Jiyoung. And that really worried both of his friends a lot.

Jiyoung agreed, not wanting to worry his friends anymore.

Later that day, Jiyoung had a dance practice and he had been so focused that he didn’t realize that it is already night. Quickly, he gathered all of his things and running back to his room. “Just a few more blocks” Jiyoung murmured to himself trying not to think anything negative. Just as he was about to enter his dorm, someone stopped him. He immediately paled upon recognizing the one who stopped him.

“ It’s the stalker!!! I need to escape.” Jiyoung tried to find a way to escape. Unfortunately for him, his stalker is much more stronger than him. He saw a car and realized that the stalker is dragging him to the car. He panic and tried to scream but no one is nearby to hear his screaming.

And suddenly, a flash of memory comes to his mind. It seems that he had almost the same kind of experienced when he was young. The memory of trying to escape from someone. His head started to hurt and he felt weak all of a sudden.

Just before he fainted, he felt someone forcefully break the grip that the stalker had on his hand. That was all that he remembered before he fainted.

“ Are you going back to the dorm tonight, Jungkook-ah? It’s been a week already, you know you had to stay at the dorm at least 3 days a week?” Yoongi reminded him as they were having a dinner together.

Both of them had always been the closest loved to spend time together once in a while. “ Yeah, I’m going back tonight. Mom had scolded me already, telling me to go back to the dorm” Jungkook answered his brother,pouted.

He really hate staying in the dorm, there is too many rule. “ Do you want me to send you there?”

Yoongi offered. “ Nahh, I feel like walking tonight. Maybe next time hyung” Jungkook smiled, getting ready to go back. Yoongi reminded him to be careful and try not to get into a fight. Jungkook nodded and both of the parted ways.

A walk in the night had always been he and Jimin’s favourites. Both of them would sneakily went outside the house to take a walk at the garden. And Jungkook would bought the fluffiest blanket so that they can wrapped themselves while watching the stars. And every time, Yoongi hyung would caught them and scolded them to get back inside. As he was looking at the stars while walking, he heard someone screamed. He ran as fast as he can trying to look for the person who had been screaming. Just a few blocks near his dorm, the is two man,one of them tried to drag the smaller one. And the smaller had tried to struggle and screamed.

Not wasting time, Jungkook ran and grabbed the smaller behind him. He then punched the taller one really hard that he fainted immediately. As he was looking back, trying to find the smaller man, he saw him lying on the floor, holding his head and looking like he is in a lot of pain.

Ignoring the one he had just punched, Jungkook quickly carried the smaller boy to the hospital.

The doctor told him that the boy would be alright and he don’t have to worry. Decided to wait until the boy woke up,he stayed beside him while playing games. Soon, he fall asleep and so easily. It had been a long time since he had no trouble sleeping at all.

Being awake at such a foreign place caused Jiyoung to panic. He woke up so sudden that his head is spinning. Looking around he found out that he is in the hospital and the man in the sofa must had been the one to save him last night. He tried to grab a glass of water since he is so thirsty but it looks like his movement had woke the man up. Jiyoung smiled sheepishly and apologized for making a noise.

“ Hi, my name is Jungkook and I’m a senior at Korean National University” Jungkook introduced himself while handing him the glass, ignoring the confused expression on his face. “ Ohh, hi. I’m Jiyoung and I’m a freshman at your university. Thank you for saving me last night.” Jimin excitedly replied. Jungkook being shy as he is just nodded and said that it is not a big deal.

Suddenly, the door had been roughly opened. “ Sweetheart, are you okay? Who hurt you? Show your mom where does it hurts.” Queen Hana asked his son without realizing that the one who had been in the bed is indeed a different person. Too shocked to answer, Jungkook just stood there looking at her mom. “ Mom, look carefully. It’s not Jungkook on the bed, it’s someone else.” The eldest prince,Seokjin chuckled, amused at his mother’s action.

“ Ohh, I’m sorry, it’s my fault. I thought that my son is the one who hurt when they told me that he is here in the hospital. Ohh, why are you crying dear? Did I do something wrong?” The queen panickly asked Jimin. He also doesn’t know why did he cried suddenly. It just he suddenly felt really sad the moment he saw the queen. Not knowing what to do, the queen slowly hugged him and whispering comforting words.

Too tired and feeling overwhelmed, Jimin then fell asleep again.

 “ Why didn’t you call us Jiyoung-ah? We had been worried you know.” Yugyeom scolded his friend. Feeling guilty, Jiyoung promised that he will tried to call them first if this is happening again. The stalker had been caught, both Yugyeom and Youngjae quickly went to the police station reporting about what had happened to his friends. The police assured them that their friend is safe now.

Starting that day, both of his friends decided that it is their duty to make sure Jimin arrived at his room safe and sound. “ You are so innocent, Jiyoung-ah. Don’t save someone alone again or this might happened again” Yugyeom hadn’t stopped scolding him. They had already arrived inside in room when he was just about to ask him friend to stop scolding him. But, it stopped when three of them realized that there is someone else in there.

Upon realizing that his roommate is here, they quickly greeted him and realized that it is actually Prince Jungkook. Both of Jiyoung’s friends were too stunned that they just standing there looking at the prince. “ Oh, are you my roommate, Jiyoung-ah?” Jungkook asked him. Jimin excitedly told him that yes he is his roommate. He then introduced both of his friends to Jungkook. Soon after, both of his friends went back to their room as they need to finish their assignments.

That night, both of them talked about themselves and it feels like that they had known each other for such a long time. Seeing that they had quickly become comfortable with each other. The next morning, both of them woke up late but neither of them mind.

**12th October**

“ Jiyoung-ah, don’t forget tomorrow. Let’s meet at the front door at 10 am.” His friends reminded him before three of them went back to their room. He saw Jungkook is getting ready to go out as soon as he got inside both of their room. “ Oh, Jiyoung-ah, I’m going to sleep at my parents’ house tonight, my brothers and I are going somewhere tomorrow.” Jungkook told him while packing his thing. Jimin nodded and smiled.

Deep inside, he felt dejected as he was just about to ask the prince to come with him and his friends to the amusement park. Well not like he can do anything about it. As soon as Jungkook left, he laid down on his bed and fell asleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okayy, for the next chapter it will be where Jimin finally met all of his brother  
> And I might have a surprise for the next chapter if it doesn't interrupt the plot that I had in mind ><


	8. 12 October, The Lee's family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> About what all the 6 brother always do when Jimin's birthday coming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Umm, sorry guys  
> I've decided to write about what always happen to jimin's brother every time his birthday is getting near  
> anyways, thanks for reading ^^

8.

**Seokjin**

Being an hotelier had always make Seokjin busy. He barely had time for his family let alone the time for himself. Being the eldest means he had to be perfect, cause soon the one who will be inherited the throne is he himself. There is so much pressure, from his own family and also from the public. But he had never once stopped thinking about the well-being of his brothers. Even the one that he had yet found. “Jimin-ah, when will you come back? It is never the same without you here. I miss you.” Seokjin just managed to take a break after a long meeting, suddenly thought of his youngest brother. The boy that he and his mother met at the hospital that day really remind him of Jimin. But he knew better not to jump into conclusion. “ Hello, Yuri-shi. I need you to find something for me, can you come to my office at 3 p.m?” he called their family’s private investigator. He was curious about something and that is the reason why he needed to find the answer as soon as possible or else he would never focused on his job. Decided that he had enough break, he called his secretary asking for his next schedule and a cup of coffee. He felt that today will be such a long day.

**Yoongi**

He managed to get a short nap when his secretary knocked on his door telling him that he had a client. He nodded and asked his secretary to make him a cup of coffee. It’s been a long time since he had a real sleep. Ever since he managed to win the kidnapping case, there is  a lot of people asking for his service. Not that he complaint, but he would like it if he has a day off. He needed the sleep real bad because he had been grumpier than usual. “ Ahh, it’s another conceited people.” He sighed. Well a client is still a client, he still has to treat them respectfully no matter how ridiculous their case is. He will just declined it if he is not interested. Yoongi is that kinda person, never really minded anyone else business except if it is his family’s. “ Jimin-ah, hyung misses you. Where the hell are you?” thinking about his Jimin made the young lawyer sighed again. Feeling useless as he had yet got any clue about his brother’s whereabouts. That woman Yura really did a good job on hiding their little brother. He smiled and greeted the client asked what can he do for him. While listening to his client, he remembered something. “  Ahh,tomorrow is Jiminnie’s birthday,” he reminded himself to go buy Jimin’s favourite flower. It’s like a thing for Yoongi to buy the white heather for Jimin every year and put it on his brother’s bed while spending the whole day in the room. And this year, he will be spending it somewhere else with all of his brothers. The amusement park, the one that 7 of them went 15 years ago.

**Hoseok**

“ You have work hard, Hoseok-ah” his coach complimented him before calling it a day. He managed to set a new record for himself. He happily bid all the crew goodbye and thank them before went to change his clothes. “ Taehyung-ah, did you finish your shooting? Let’s go for a ride.” He called his brother before proceeding to take a bath. Every one know that Hoseok likes to drive aimlessly on 12 and 13 of October. His usual happiness appearance is replaced with a cold aura and every one knew not to mess with a moody Hoseok. He can be scarier than Yoongi if he got mad. Just like Yoongi, it is also a thing for Hoseok to buy Jimin a present every year. But what makes it different is that he will always bought a different thing for him. Last year is a set of rings because he thought that Jimin would like to wear things like rings. He had been thinking hard on what to buy this year and had a few ideas that he thinks Jimin would like it if he was here. Not wanting to make Taehyung waited any longer, he went out quickly.

**Namjoon**

Namjoon had practically lived in his studio as he had been cooped inside for almost a week. Just like his twin, for those 2 days he will not be in a good mood. Different from his twin who would go for a ride, he likes to just stay inside in his studio making a new song.  This year had been the worst as he had already stayed inside the studio for almost a week now. “ You need to get out once in a while. Do you even how fresh air feels like now? I bet you don’t even remember how the sun looks like now.” Jackson his co-workers had been nagging him to go out for one hour already. Had enough of the nagging, he abruptly stood up and looked at his friends. “Let’s go out now. I can even bear to hear even a single word from you anymore. And you drive.” Namjoon made his way to the door. Smiling, Jackson immediately followed his friends and asked him if he had a place in mind. Namjoon decided that going to the beach would be good. He hated this feeling, feeling of being useless. Never did he forget Jimin’s pouted face before he went to bed that night of his birthday. He always thought that he had giving in to his brother demand, would things changed? Will Jimin still be here by us? He blamed himself even when his brothers said that it is not his fault at all. Decided not to think about it, he went to sleep inside the car while Jackson drove to the nearby beach.

**Taehyung**

“ Okayy, cut!! Perfect Taehyung-ah. Your picture is always flawless.” The photographer complimented him. “ Do you really can’t come tomorrow, Taehyung-ah? It’s a chance for you to spread your wings further. The Director of Gucci is coming tomorrow and he is currently looking for a new model for their summer edition. Can you think about it again?” His manager tried to persuade Taehyung to come tomorrow so their company can introduced him to the director. Every one know that I had always been Taehyung’s dream to model for Gucci even though he is an actor. He had just currently finished filming his new movie two days ago. His schedule is always perfect. As he was about to answer his manager, his phone ringing. “Ohh, Hoseok hyung!!! Yes, I just finished. A ride? Sure, sounds great. I’ll get ready now. Bye, hyung.” He told his manager that they’ll discussed about this later. He need to get change his clothes now, not wanting to make his brother wait. The studio is in chaos as all the women went outside to see both of the princes. It is very rare to see two princes at the same place and at the same time at that. “ Ohh, I’ve been blessed. How lucky am I to get the chance to see this two princes” one of the woman told his friends while taking a lot of pictures with her phone.

**Jungkook**

Ever since he found out that Jiyoung is his roommates, Jungkook decided to stay in the dorm as he didn’t want the poor boy to be alone at night. He knew that the boy had is afraid if he is alone in their room even though he acted tough in front of his friends. And because of that his brothers had been teasing him, asking him why he had started to stay at the dorm more often these days. Poking his tongue out, he pretend that he didn’t listened to any of the teasing. Besides  when he is with Jiyoung, he had never had the trouble to sleep anymore. He is never late going to his morning class anymore and that is one of the more reasons he decided to sleep in their room. He is currently packing his bag as he already promised his Seokjin hyung that he will be sleeping in their mansion tonight when he saw Jiyoung getting inside. He told Jiyoung that he will be going to his house tonight, feeling sorry that he had to leave him alone tonight. He saw that Jiyoung suddenly looked sad and just as he was about to ask, his Yoongi hyung had texted him that he is in front of his dorm. Decided that he will asked him later, he quickly bid him goodbye.

**Lee’s mansion**

“ He’ll be twenty this year, right? I wonder how will he looks like. Will he still looks adorable or handsome just like his brother? I miss him a lot, Junghyun-ah. Did Yuri found anything yet?” Both the king and the queen are currently taking a walk in the garden waiting for their sons to came back home. Junghyun smiled sadly to his wife while shaking his head. He had been questioning this everytime, why isn’t there any clue that lead to his son? Even a small lead would be good. He hugged his wife, trying to comfort her in silence. “ Soon hana-yah, soon. Our sons and I will find Jimin even if it will take our all.” He promised that.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter will be about how Jimin's finally meet all his brother ;))


	9. He remembered everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much to say, just that the title for this chapter pretty much summarize everything ><

9.

“ Jiyoung-ah!!! Happy birthdayyy!!!” Youngjae and Yugyeom both jumped on Jimin’s bed at the same time. Jimin who is currently sleeping, woke up immediately. He was just about to panic when he saw both of his friends grinning while holding what seems like their presents for him.

Slowly, he sat and smiled at his friends. “ Thank you guys.” They ushered him to open the presents now while they took out the breakfast that they bought. Yugyeom had gave him a pair of gloves since winter is coming and he always lost his gloves. While Youngjae bought him a celestial star globe since he always love to look at the stars.

Out of sudden, he felt his head hurt and again he remembered something. It’s a memory of him walking in a garden with another boy while watching the stars. He is so confused, questioning what is it that he actually saw and who is that mysterious boy. His friends sensed something is wrong when he suddenly became quiet. “ Are you okay, Jiyoung-ah?” he told them that he is okay and that he needed to go wash his face.

They are getting ready to go to the amusement park. Today, he wear a black shirt with plaid shirts outside and a black skinny jeans. A simple one but yet managed to make the people around him look at him longer that necessary.

“What a pretty man!! Even I can’t even be that stunning if I wear clothes like him” One of the girls whisphered to her friends. His friends told them that Yugyeom’s brothers and his friends will come too. So they are going there by Jaebum’s car.

“ I’m sorry, Jiyoung-ah. I’ve been looking for my phone, I forgot where I put it” As in a cue, Yugyeom apologized to him, looking really guilty. “ Well, since today is my birthday and you guys are the one who will pay for my ticket, I’ll let it slide. But only for today” Jimin scolded his friends. Both of them smiled sheepishly and nodded.

Soon Jaebum came with Jinyoung by his side. Not wanting to be late, they quickly get inside the car. They met Mark and Jackson at the amusement park and it seems that they had already bought the ticket. Feeling excited, three of them ran inside as soon as they got the ticket. Both Yugyeom’s brothers and their friends just laughed at their antics.

Since it is weekend, there is a lot of people in the amusement park but that doesn’t stopped all of them to have fun especially the youngest three. As they were about to ride the roller coaster, Jiyoung told them that he is tired and wanted to rest. He told them, that he doesn’t mind being alone since all of them had been so excited to ride the roller coaster. Jimin felt like he had promised someone else that he will ride the roller coaster together and that in the other reason why he refused to ride it.

Honestly, since the stalker accident, he had been dreaming of a house. A very big house and a garden that is full with white and red roses. He had been walking absentmindedly that he doesn’t realize that he is about to bump into someone. “Ohh, I’m sorry. I haven’t been paying attention.” Jimin immediately bowed and apologized many times.

“ Again, you knocked me down when I just bought a drink.” Jimin abruptly stood up and immediately recognized the man in front of him. “Ohh, it’s the dimple prince!” realizing that he had indeed speak out loud, he immediately apologized, explaining that he didn’t mean to say that out loud. The tall man just laughed and told him that he doesn’t mind at all.

“ Are you guys going already? Come back early, I’m cooking today.” Queen Hana told her sons. The princes are getting ready to go to the amusement park. “Hyung, you know that today is weekend right? It will be crowded and you know how much I hate crowd places” Yoongi scolded his brother. Nevertheless, he is the first one waiting in the living room. All of them are wearing something casually today especially Seokjin and Yoongi, since the two had always wore a suit.

However, they decided to wear a mask too to prevent the people from easily recognizing them.

As they arrived, they decided to take a tour around the park first before trying all the rides there. After a few rides, Namjoon told them that he is thirsty and tired. He told his brothersto go on without him. Yoongi also decided to take a break, said that he would be staying with Namjoon. They found a bench near the roller coaster and decided to take a seat there. Namjoon asked his brother if he wanted something to drink because he was planning to buy one for him. Yoongi asked him to buy Iced Americano. “ Typical hyung” Namjoon told him and quickly running away before Yoongi decided to kick him. Few minutes later, that is when Jimin had knocked him down. Luckily, the coffee hadn’t spilled.

“ You are late, Namjoon-ah” Yoongi said as soon as he saw Namjoon coming.

“ Sorry hyung. Meet Park Jiyoung, a freshman in Jungkook university. I think the one that Jungkook brought to the hospital. Am I right, Jiyoungie? Namjoon asked him. Jimin nodded slowly. “ Hi, my name is Yoongi. Nice to meet you” Yoongi bowed slightly.

Unable to contain his excitement, Jimin almost screamed. “ Hello Yoongi-shi, I’m your big fan!!! Ohh, and my name is Jiyoung. Nice to meet you too. Suddenly Yoongi laughed and asked the boy to come sit near him. Yoongi asked him what is the reason and Jimin excitedly telling all his favourite  cases that Yoongi had settled. Too immersed in their conversation, they forgot that Namjoon had been there all along.

“ Well, it’s rare to see Yoongi hyung spoke more that ten words a day. What kinda magis did you put, Jiyoung-ah” mumbled Namjoon, knowing completely well that neither of them would heard.

“ There you are, Namjoon hyung, Yoongi hyung. We had been looking for you for ten minutes already.” Taehyung started to scold them. “ Who is this hyung?” confused that there is someone else beside his brothers. Before Namjoon answered, Jungkook had beat him first. “ Oh, Jiyoung-ah. You are here too!! Are you alone?” Jungkook asked,surprised to see his roommate here.

Both Hoseok and Taehyung stay quiet as they were the only who haven’t met this boy. “This boy is so pretty hyung. He’ll be a really popular if he ever interested in modelling” Taehyung whispered to his Hoseok hyung.Hoseok nodded, agreed with his brother. Soon after, Jungkook introduced him to both of his brothers. The seven of them fall in conversation easily without  realizing that there isn’t any uncomfortable feeling or awkwardness.

“ Jiyoung-ah!! We’ve been looking for you. Did you put your into silent mode again? Youngjae scolded him the moment all of them found him. Jimin immediately checked his phone and smiled sheepishly. Both of his friends slapped the back of his head before running away since angry Jiyoung is the scariest. The six princes watched the scene and suddenly feel a sense of protectiveness towards the pretty boy. Taehyung even  had been itching to help Jiyoung chasing them down feeling irritated that they hit the boy.

“ Oh Namjoon-ah! You didn’t tell me that you’ll be coming here.” Jackson suddenly talked just to break the wall of awkwardness that seem to start thickened by each seconds. Namjoon told him that it’s because he didn’t asked. Both of them then introduced both of the groups to get rid of the awkwardness as it started to become uncomfortable.

Suddenly Seokjin’s phone ringing indicating that someone had called him. “ Hello mom. Did you finish cooking yet? Cause I was thinking of inviting several friends and one of them is the boy that Jungkook saved that day. Oh and also Jackson, do you remember? Namjoon’s friends.” Seokjin laughed while listening to his mother feeling excited. She always loved it whenever one of them bringing their friends home. She knew very well that all of her sons especially Yoongi are very picky on choosing friends. After a while, he hunged up and immediately invited the other groups to have lunch at their house.

“ Are you really inviting us, Seokjin-shi?” Jaebum asked still can’t believe that the prince invited them. “ Just call me hyung, you are younger than me don’t you? And yes, I’m inviting all of you to come” Seokjin smiled . Jaebum nodded telling him that yes, he is younger. Since every one is already tired, they decided to go to the princes’ house now.

Soon after, they arrived at the king’s mansion. It is what all of them always imagined.A huge mansion with a beautiful garden surrounds it but they never thought that the design would be that beautiful. The queen greeted them and asked them to have some snacks in the garden first since she hadn’t finished cooking yet.

“Jiyoung-ah, what are you looking at? Come here, we are going to the garden.” Jinyoung dragged him with him. He just let Yugyeom's second brother dragged to wherever they supposed to go. His head hurts and he decided to ignore it since he had been having those headache lately these days but  for this time, it hurts like a lot. Also he had been getting  the same dream for the past days and it always been about him running around happily in a garden. And it seems like someone had been playing tag with him.

He hadn't realized that he had spaced out until he saw that prince Jungkook the one beside him not and not Jinyoung. “ Jungkook hyung, what is the name of this flower? It’s so pretty” Jimin stopped in front of the white heather flowers. There is a lot of them in this garden “ It’s our youngest brother’s favourite flower, a white heather. Yoongi hyung used to give this to him every week” Jungkook explained to him.

“ I’ve seen this flower in my dream. Why does it seem familiar and  why even this garden seemed familiar too?” Jimin asking himself.

Jungkook asked if he is okay and he smiled saying nothing and that he is just admiring the flowers. Jimin knew there is something that he should know, something that his mother had hide from him but he can’t seemed to get any clue. Decided to ask his mother later, he asked one of the maids the if she can showed me where is the toilet. The maid then told him the toilet is upstairs and she can showed him the way.

Quietly he walked around the second floor of the mansion, stopping in front of a door. A door with the name Jimin carved beautifully on it. “The same name on that bracelet.” Jimin murmured to himself. Slowly, he opened the door. He went around the room, it looks so pretty and he is mesmerized by it. But it seemed that it being left vacant for quite a long time already. He saw a picture near the bed and curiously looking at it.

“Isn’t that me in the picture? Why am I there? Do mommy knew them?”  Suddenly, his head hurts too much that he felt like screaming. Instinctly, he laid down on the bed, hoping that the headache will soon subsidue.

Finally, he remembered everything. The room,the garden,the dreams and the boy that he saw in the dreams. He remembered the bracelet. He slowly opened his eyes and get off the bed. Putting the picture back to the table, he silently went out of the room. His room.

Jimin decided not to think about it. He wanted to hear the answers from his mommy first of all the questions that he had in mind. All of this is too much for him and the headache had make it worse. He wanted to pretend that all of this is not happening not at least until he went back to Busan next week. But it seemed impossible, because as soon as he came back to the garden, he saw his mother and his Seokjin hyung helping the maids preparing the table. He felt very sad all of sudden, why does this happened to him. He had been questioning himself.He hated himself for not remembering his own family even when he first saw that bracelet.

“ Jiyoung-ah, why aren’t you eating? Is it not to your liking?” The queen, his mother asked looking worried. “Ahh, no no. It just that my head  hurts right now." Jimin told her, feeling sorry. “You’ve been having a headache lately Jiyoung-ah. Let’s go see the doctor tomorrow, okay? Yugyeom suggested. He nodded and after tomorrow, he decided to went back to Busan. Need to all the answers as quickly as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do leave a comment and don't forget to hit the kudos button  
> Thank you guys for reading ^^


	10. The truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much to say, just thank you for reading^^

10.

“ Tell your mother we said hi, and also tell my mother I love her” Yugyeom told him just as he was about to get inside the train. Jimin nodded and bid his friends goodbye. He is going back to Busan alone for the first time, so he feels very nervous now. But his friends had reassured him that nothing bad will happen and that he can always called for them if he needed help.

He pulled out his earphone, planning to hear some songs as the journey will be quite long.

A 3-hour journey for him felt  like a 1-hour journey. “Ahh, I wish this train moved a little longer” he thought to himself. Not wanting to waste any more time, he quickly got out of the train. He took a deep breath as soon as got out, trying to remember how the air in Busan feels like. It’s been almost a month since he had left Busan.

Feeling tired, he quickly looking for a taxi.

10 minutes later, he arrived in front of his and Yugyeom’s apartment. He pressed the bell beside the door, hoping that his mother is inside the house. He actually planned to surprise his mother by coming home but now he had more important than to surprise his mother. He heard his mother coming and wen to open the door. “Oh my!! Jiyoung-ah. Why didn’t you tell me that you’re coming back” Yura hugged him as soon as she saw him. She dragged him inside, still feeling excited for the fact that his sweet son had tried to surprise her.

Suddenly Jimin stopped and looked confused on why there is a man inside the house. Yura quickly introduced the man to her telling him that he is her brother. “ So meet your uncle, sweetie. He had just come back to Korea, and since he doesn’t have place to stay, I decided to let him sleep here for awhile. You don’t mind right? Yura asked him. Sunjong is so tall and kinda looked intimidating for Jimin.

Jimin told Yura that he doesn’t mind and excused himself to put his bag inside his room.

Yura quickly prepared dinner, excited that both of her family are here. She really hoped that Jiyoung and her brother can get along since Jiyoung had been living without a father’s love for the past 15 years. Yura hadn’t been planning to get married since she is already content on having Jimin as her son. They had dinner together for the first time.

Yura looked so happy that Jimin felt guilty to ask her. Making up his mind, he told Yura that he needed to ask her something. She nodded and asked Jimin to go and wait in the living room while she prepared some snacks for them.

“ Okay, what do you want to ask, sweetie?” Yura sat beside her right after she came to the living room. Trying to compose himself, he forced himself to take a deep breath. “ When are you going to tell me that I’m actually not  your son? Or are you never going to tell me at all? Tell me, why did you took me away? Help me mommy, I’m trying to find a reason not to hate you right now.” He didn’t realized that he is already crying. Yura looked stunned, immediately change her expression.

“ What are you talking about Jiyoung-ah? You are my son, who told you that huh? Let me beat some sense to him” Yura tried to remain calm even when her hands are shaking badly. “ I got my memory back” that was all he said before Yura cried, begging for him to let her explain. “ You know how much I love you right? Please don’t leave me Jiyoung-ah. They, they are not for you, you are not going to be happy there.” Yura tried to explain to him even when she is a crying badly.

Jimin got up, his face reddened. “ How the hell did you know that I’m not going to be happy  if I’m with them? They haven’t given up looking for me even when 15 years had already passed. Even though the possibility that I might be dead is there, they never stopped looking. And yet, you said that I’m not going to be happy?! You know, every time, every time I talked to them, they will talked about me, their youngest brother. And you just assumed that I won’t be happy, how could you?. You can’t just decide that on your own!!!” feeling disappointed, he went to his room to get his bag and got out of the house.

Sunjong went out of his room after hearing all of that ruckus, saw his little sister crying on the floor. He went to her and asked her what is going on.

“He’s leaving oppa!! He knew, he remembered. I can’t lose him oppa. Help me, please oppa!!” Yura hugged her brother, begging  Sunjong to do something. Jimin quickly packed his stuff as soon as he went inside his room.

Not wanting to stay here any longer, he had really hoped that Yura told him a more reasonable reason and not just because she just assumed that he is not going to be happy there. He love Yura but this really makes him disappointed. He had planned to stay with her if she had more reasonable explanation. Wiping his tears, he went out of the room with his beg beside him. Yura pleaded for him not to leave but he decided to ignore it.

Suddenly Sunjong called his name. “Park Jiyoung,listen to your mother.” Just as he was about to protest, Sunjong continued, “ take one more step, and I’ll make sure to kill one of your brothers. And I’m serious son” taking out his gun from behind his clothes. “I’ve basically killed people on daily basis, you might not want to mess with me, you know. Now be a good boy, go back inside your room. Oh, and give me your phone.”

Feeling afraid and fear of losing one of his brother forced him to listen to Sunjong. As soon as he went back inside his room, he screamed as loud as he can. He felt frustrated, sad and afraid. He hated himself for being useless, for being stupid. He should just accept Yugyeom’s offer to went back together. Maybe things would be different then.Tired of crying, he fell asleep on his bed.

In the living room, Sunjong still tried to make Yura stopped crying. “ Oppa, you have to help me. Jiyoung and I need to go far way from here. Help me, Oppa. Ican't let them see him, they'll take him away!!” Yura asked his brother. “ I know a place but it’s outside the Korea. Will you be okay with it?” Yura just nodded, she will do anything if it means that she get to make Jiyoung stay with her.

Sunjong then immediately make a phone call, getting everything ready as fast as possible. They can’t waste anymore time as there is a possibility that the King knew the whereabouts of his youngest and also the fact the his son is really close. “ We are going there next week , they will send me the flight tickets by tomorrow. Get everything ready, just pack everything important. you understand? Lock jiyoung’s door, don’t let him get out. I’m going out for awhile.” Yura quickly nodded and went back to her room, not wanting to waste time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do you guys like the ending for this chapter? ><><


	11. I found you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He recognized that bracelet, it belongs to Jimin. Without any explanation he grabbed the bracelet from Youngjae.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just want to say thank you guys for the 1000 hits!!!  
> I never expected it to be honest, since this is my very first work

11.

“ Hello, Youngjae-ah. Where are you? Let’s grab dinner together. Oh, at the faculty of Music huh? I’m coming, let’s go cafeteria near there.” Both Jimin and Yugyeom are dance major while Youngjae is music major. Even though, the three of them had started dancing since they were young, Youngjae found that he likes singing more rather than dancing. It’s been 15 years already since all three of the met and Yugyeom feel grateful that despite loving different things, they never really separated from each other.

Starting from the kindergarten till the university. He is grateful to have both of his friends that despite always bickering with each other, they will always be the one to realize if something was off. That is how strong their relationship and this is also the reason why he wanted to meet with Youngjae. Both of them realized that something is wrong with Jimin lately. He decided to call him when he had lunch with Youngjae.

As soon as he arrived at the music faculty, he saw Youngjae already waiting outside the building. Together, they went to the café beside Youngjae’s faculty.

“ Do you want to call him or do you want me to?” Youngjae asked Yugyeom. “ You called him, I wanted to buy something, getting up quickly.

“ Hello, Jiyoung-ah. Why haven’t you call us? You promised to call when you arrived. Ohh, Aunt Yura, where is Jiyoungie?” Youngjae asked her. “Ohh, Jiyoung is not feeling well right now. I’ll ask him to call you guys later. Sorry, Youngjae-ah.” Yura immediately ended the call. If before the call he felt confused, then now he just felt more confused. Jiyoung rarely got sick, even if so he’s usually will got sick during winter and it’s not even winter yet.

“There is definitely something wrong here” Yugyeom said after Youngjae told him about the conversation that he had with Yura. “Not that we can do anything about it, let’s wait until he got well.” Both of them decided to wait for Jiyoung to call them.

“ Jiyoung-ah, why aren’t you eating? Isn’t this your favourite? I’ll made it just for you, you know? Please,  just a bite. You haven’t eaten anything for this past two days. You’ll get sick if you continue to behave like this. Or do you want me to feed you?” Yura eagerly come near Jimin to feed him.

“ Don’t touch me!! Let me go, please… I want to see my family!!” Jimin pleaded. “ I’m your family, Park Jiyoung!! I’ll left the food, just please eat even a little” Yura got up off the bed, walking towards the door.

“Ohh, I’ll forget to tell you. We are moving out in a few days, your uncle had already handled things with your university , so there is no need to go back to Seoul, I’ll ask your friends to pack your things. I’ll never let you go there anymore, sweetheart. You are my son, Jiyoung-ah, all of this is for your sake and that is why I won’t let them take you away from me” Yura told him.

“ No!! You are not my mother. You are just someone who took me away from my family. A kidnapper!!  If you love me, then you let me go back to my family not locked me in here!!!” And right after, she just went out, pretending the she didn’t listen to any of them and locked the door. Once again feeling helpless, Jimin cried until he fell asleep.

“ Ohh Yugyeom-ah. I’m sorry to disturb you. But can you help me with something. I’m in hurry right now, so I’ll be quick. Can you go and pack my Jiyoungie’s stuff?  We are moving out and since it’s far, Jiyoung decided to go with me. Yeah, my brother found a job there and he decided to bring us there. Ohh, Jiyoungie? He’s in his room packing his stuff. That’s why he asked me to call you. That kid had been excited since yesterday.” Yura tried to remain calm, she knew how sharp Jimin’s friends are.

That is why she keep reminding herself to remain casual. “ Aunt Yura? What is that noise? Why does it sound like someone kicking the door? Is everything okay? Yugyeom asked, confused. Yura panicked but her brother calmly asked to continue the call outside. Quickly she got up and went outside their house. Jimin was currently looking for a way to escape when he heard Yura called Yugyeom.

Trying to give a signal to his friend, he decided to kick the door. Suddenly, the door is being opened, “ If I were you, I wouldn’t that you know? Tried to do something like that again, I will not hesitate to hurt you even if Yura won’t allow me, you understand kid?” Sunjong warned him. Jimin just glared at him, not saying anything.

**Seoul, Jimin’s room**

 “ Oh you guys!! What are you doing here?” Jungkook who just went back from his house opened the door for both Yugyeom and Youngjae. “ We are here to pack Jiyoung’s stuff, his mother called us this morning asking for help.” Yugyeom explained. Confused Jungkook asked why but Yugyeom just shrugged, saying that it’s because they are moving out to somewhere far.

Honestly, Yugyeom doesn’t believe it at all, but since he can’t even reach Jiyoung, he decided to go to Busan himself. By sending Jiyoung’s stuff as an excuse. He need to see Jiyoung and demanded an explanation. Since he got nothing to do, Jungkook volunteered to help. He really wanted to call Jiyoung asking him not to go but he can’t seem to find an excuse to ask him that.

“Ohh, look at this!! It’s Jiyoung’s favourite bracelet. Do you remember Yugyeom-ah, Jiyoung never let us touch this bracelet whenever we had a sleepover at his house.” Youngjae showed the bracelet to Yugyeom. Feeling curious, Jungkook went towards to look at it. He recognized that bracelet, it belongs to Jimin.

Without any explanation he grabbed the bracelet from Youngjae. Apologizing and with promised that he explained everything later, Jungkook went out of the dorm. Quickly sending a text to his brothers, he asked them to meet him at their house now.

Saying that this is such an important matter. A life or death situation.

**Seokjin**

“ Aishh, this kid. Always overreacting, this better be important Jungkookie or i’ll make you work as a cleaner in this hotel” Getting ready to go out, he told his secretary to postpone everything to tomorrow.

“ Are you going out? I just come here you know” Yuri their P.I stood in front of the door. “ Can we talk later, Yuri-ah? I’ve got something else to do right now.” Seokjin told her, walking towards the elevator.

“ But I got the information that you want about that boy. Don’t you want to know?” Yuri said while waving what seem like a file. Decided that he can be a little late, he invited Yuri to his office. “ Talk, I don’t have much time. Jungkook will killed me if I’m late” taking a seat on one of the sofa.

Yuri gave him the file, “ You were right though, that boy’s mother is Park Yura. It took me almost a week to find it. I’ve used almost all my resources. You have to pay me more if you planned to keep asking for something like this. I had to seduce several people just to get this information, you know? And you know that is never really my style. Who is he though? It seems like someone tried very hard to hide him” Yura asked while playing with the figurines inside Seokjin’s office. “He’s my brother.” Not wanting to waste anymore time, he dashed out of the room.

“Wow, did I just unconsciously found the youngest prince? There goes my 10 years hard work. Damn, if I’d known that I can find him this easily, I would seduce those man earlier.” Slowly Yuri went out of the office, saying goodbye to Seokjin’s secretary before went inside the elevator.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just found out that I definitely like a cliffhanger ending ^^  
> Do leave a comment if you are curious about anything, I'll try to answer  
> and don't forget to hit the kudos button  
> I'll really appreciate it  
> Until the next chapter ><


	12. Is it too late?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> . “ Well, what are we waiting for? Let’s go and meet Jiminnie!!” Taehyung excitedly stood up. All of them quickly get up, feeling excited but then Jungkook suddenly remembered something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't get mad ^^  
> And I need to improve my skill on making summary huhu

12.

“ Oh, you are back earlier, Yoongi-ah. Is there something wrong?” Hana asked his second eldest son. Yoongi is known as workaholic in their family, so there is no way that he just wanted to go back early.

“ Jungkook told us to come back home, said it’s important. I’m currently in a meeting when he texted us.” Yoongi laid down on the sofa to get some sleep since he is the first one to arrive.

He hadn’t been getting enough sleep lately, there is too much work. Moreover, he had started writing song again, the idea seem to flow continuously making him forget that he indeed need to sleep.

“ Go wake Yoongi hyung up, Taehyung-ah.” Hoseok pushed Taehyung forwards. “ Hyung. I’ll still want to live, he’ll kill me if I try wake him up. You are the one who should wake him up,he’ll got less grumpy if you are the one who wake him up” Taehyung refused to wake Yoongi up. He still have to shoot his new drama, so no thanks.

Hoseok gave up, slowly approaching Yoongi to wake him up and immediately saying sorry the moment Yoongi opened his eyes.

“ Is Jungkook here yet?” Yoongi asked,feeling irritated that his sleep had been interrupted. Both of them nodded and told him that all of them had arrived and are waiting for him in the Chamber at the garden.

Slowly, three of them went there, asking each other how they are doing lately. While Taehyung had a new drama coming, Hoseok is currently preparing for the next tournament.

“ Jungkook-ah, this better be important. I just got the idea to write a new song and yet you have to send such text” Namjoon sighed, he will really killed him if this is not worth his time.

Wordlessly, Jungkook took out Jimin’s bracelet and put it on the table.

If before, all the brothers seemed uninterested, now all of them are. “ Where did you get this?” Taehyung asked Jungkook, taking a look at the bracelet. “ Jiyoung.” Jungkook absentmindedly told him, he really hoped that the bracelet really belonged to Jiyoung and not because he picked it up somewhere.

“ Well, that confirms it then” Seokjin suddenly spoke, all the brothers looked at him, confused. Seokjin took out the file, telling them what their P.I had told him before.

“ And you all know how fast Yuri usually is, but this actually tooks her more than 3 days. That woman must really had paid all those people a ton to make sure that we can’t find Jimin.” Seokjin explained further.

“ Well, what are we waiting for? Let’s go and meet Jiminnie!!” Taehyung excitedly stood up.

All of them quickly get up, feeling excited but then Jungkook suddenly remembered something.

“ Hyung, he’s not in the university. He went to Busan three days ago. We need to be quick hyung, they are taking him away.” Jungkook panicked, remembered what Jimin’s friends had told him.

“ What do you mean, Jungkook-ah?” Namjoon asked. “ They are the one who found the bracelet, she gad told them to pack all of Jimin's things. They told me that Jimin is transferring. That woman had already took him away. We need to hurry, hyung!!”

Seokjin told them to go to the university first, “ Go and find his friends. Ask them the way to that woman’s house. Go now. I need to do something first.”

All of them nodded.

“ Yuri-ah, it’s me. I need you to do something for me again.”

Soon after, Seokjin ended the call and went to find their mother. “Mom,  what are you doing? Oh, are you making dinner? I’ll be going out for awhile, and yes we are having dinner here. Don’t worry. Love you mom.” Seokjin kissed his mother goodbye, immediately getting inside his car to go to Jungkook’s university.

“ Yes, boss. They found out already. They are currently on their way to meet both of his friends.”

Looked like things won’t be that easy for the brothers. They didn’t realized that Sunjong had already put his men inside the mansion to inform him about anything suspicious.

“ Change of plan, Yura-ah. We are going now, I already asked my men to buy a ticket for us. Hurry!! give me Jiyoung’s bedroom key.” Yura gave the key to her brother and quickly grabbed her bags.

“ We are going now kid, and you better behave . I got all my men around your brothers. Don’t want them to get hurt, right?” Sunjong roughly dragged Jimin out of his room.

They quietly went outside and quickly got in the car. Jimin had been quiet along the ride, refused to look at either of them. Although Yura had tried very hard to talk to Jimin, he still refused, looking outside instead.

Both of Yugyeom and Youngjae are currenlty packing Jimin’s things when all the brothers arrived. Jungkook explained everything to them, asking for them to help him.

“ Oh, wow. This is a lot for me. So you are saying Aunt Yura is not Jiyoung’s mother and Jiyoung isn’t his real name? I need to be outside for awhile” Feeling overwhelmed, Yugyeom went out.

“ I can show you his house, but umm, can we, umm, Jiyoung can still be our friends, right?” Youngjae asked, hesitantly.

All of them smiled, saying that they will never get in the way of their friendship. “ Jimin choose you guys as his best friends, you guys should have some confident though” Hoseok smiled.

After some time, Yugyeom also agreed to take them to Busan. Not wanting to waste any time,they quickly get inside the car.

“ Hyung,let me hug him first later” Taehyung told his brothers. Jungkook was about to protest but Seokjin was faster, saying “ We are going by the order with the eldest as the first” laughed at their expression.

The 4- hour journey felt like forever for the brothers. They feel anxious and excited at the same time.

Finally, they found their Jiminnie, and like they let that woman took their younger brother again. Yoongi had already been itching to press charge on her, he’ll make sure that she got the punishment that she deserved.

“ Ahh, we almost here!!” Yugyeom told them, recognizing the surrounding and the familiar building.

Finally, they arrived in front of the apartment. All of them quickly got inside the elevator, not wanting to waste anytime. Jimin could be in danger, who knows. Not wanting to wait anymore, Jungkook just kicked the door down.

“ Jimin-ah, Jimin!!” all of them immediately looked around the house, trying to find their little brother. “ Are we too late again?” Taehyung felt like crying.

The brothers stopped looking around the house few minutes later, “ Ahh, we are too late again” Yoongi thought while holding his head. Unable to hold his frustration, he screamed. The house is empty, devoid of anything,empty, seem like they had already ahead of them.

“ Do we have to start from one again?” Namjoon said while looking at the balcony outside.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Until next chapter guys ><


	13. Finally...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are on their way to save to Jimin....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, just want to say THANK YOU FOR THE 100 KUDOS!!!!  
> I seriously hasn't expected it ><

13.

“ Umm, who's in there?” someone slowly opened the door.

“Ohh, mom!! What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be at work now?” It was actually Yugyeom’s mother. “I’m taking a day off. Yugyeom-ah, I found this at the front door, it says to tell you to go to Gimhae airport. Do you know who wrote this?” Jung Ara handed a piece of paper to his son.

“ It’s Jiyoung’s, mom. Hyung!! Jiyoung is heading to Gimhae Airport.” Yugyeom went back inside.

“ How do you know, Yugyeom-ah?” Namjoon asked him. Yugyeom gave that piece of paper to him, “Jiyoung had managed to slip the paper inside my house. Luckily, my mother had taken a day off. She’s outside though.”

“ Let’s go, we can’t waste any more time.” Seokjin told his brothers.

All of them immediately ran to the car. Like they let this chance slip off just like that. All of them are determined to bring their little brother home tonight.

“ Umm, Hoseok hyung? I know that you are a professional but you do realize that we are not on the circuit right?” Taehyung suddenly asked him. “Oh,shit!! Why did you just tell me now? Is that a police car behind us?!! Should I slowed down?” Hoseok shrieked.

“Don’t you dare slow down, Hoseok-ah!! We are running out of time. Just speed up!!” Yoongi beside him warned him. Both Taehyung and Jungkook can’t seemed to hold their laughter anymore.

“Yoongi hyung, aren’t you a lawyer? Shouldn’t you be the one to obey the law the most out of all of us?” Jungkook managed to ask him even though he cant’t seemed to stop laughing.

“Jimin is much more important. I don’t care about anything else” Yoongi said, looking determined. He is not going to let Jimin go again. Not anymore.

The three brothers just smiled at their brother’s determination. Out of all of them, they know Yoongi is the one who is the most affected about Jimin’s disappearance. They knew that Yoongi kept having nightmares every night and that he had to take sleeping pills to sleep.

They quickly get off the car once they arrived and Seokjin instructed them to go to the international terminal. He had a hunch that this Yura would definitely planned to go overseas.

“ I see him, hyung. I see Jimin!! Wait hyung!!, there is someone else. A man, there is a man beside Jimin.” Jungkook told them.

Slowly they approached their brother but hiding behind the crowd, Seokjin slowly instructed Jungkook to pull Jimin to him as soon as he got the chance.

“ Yura-shi? My name is Lee Seokjin, can we talk?” Seokjin tried to talk to her. Suddenly the suspicious man stood in front of Seokjin, with a gun pointing to Seokjin. "With this close distance, no one would be able to see the gun. How clever," Seokjin thought. “ What do you want to do with her? Talk to me instead” Sunjong hide his sister behind him.

“ Seokjin hyung!!  No !! Please you promise that you won’t touch them” Jimin knew that Sunjong is currently pointing the gun to his brother. Jimin wanted to go to Seokjin but Yura grip is too strong. And he hasn't really ate anything for the past two days. Seokjin really wanted to tell Jimin that everything will be okay, but he knew he can’t risk it. Not when there is a gun pointed at him.

Suddenly, he moved backwards and Sunjong screamed while holding his hands. Jungkook took this chance to pull Jimin from Yura.

“No!!! Let my son go!!” Yura screamed, while trying to hold Jimin tightly. With Jungkook strength and Jimin’s struggling, Jungkook had easily managed to pull Jimin away.

“Police!! Put your hands upwards. Don’t move!” The police immediately retrieved the gun and handcuffed both of them.

“ Thank you, Yuri-ah” Seokjin thanked Yuri who is standing beside him. “No problem, just pay me extra and maybe a dinner sounds good” Yuri winked before going out.

Seokjin knew that something like this would happen since there is no way Yura could do everything alone. As a precaution, he decided to ask Yura to bring the police to the nearby airport. And Jimin’s note make everything easier.

“ Hyung, Seokjin hyung!! I want Seokjin hyung.” Jimin cried, trying to get away from Jungkook. “It’s dangerous in there, Jimin-ah. Let’s wait outside okay?” Taehyung tried to make him calm. Understood that it’s indeed dangerous in there, Jimin nodded.

“Thank you, inspector. If you hadn’t been been here earlier, we wouldn’t be able to save our brother.” Seokjin thanked the police.

As soon as he saw Seokjin, Jimin run to him. “Oww, Jimin-ah. Don’t surprise your hyung like this. I’ll get heart attack, you know? Hey,what’s wrong? Why are you crying again?” Seokjin asked him, slowly hugging him back. Jimin didn’t say anything, just hugged his brother tightly. They stayed like this for a while before Yoongi decided to separate them.

Looking confused, Jimin was just about to ask why when Yoongi said “ It’s my turn now.” Taking Jimin towards their car. Still surprised, Jimin just let himself being dragged by Yoongi. And when he get his sense back, he laughed.

“Ahh, our Jiminnie is back!” Hoseok screamed while chasing after both of them. The rest of them followed slowly after him.

Just as they were about to go back inside. Two policemen approached them. Then, Hoseok suddenly remembered that he had sped up before. "Your Higness, you know that driving more than the speed limit means breaking the law? " one of the police spoked. Taehyung and Jungkook laughed while Seokjin and the others shook their head, looking like they are so done with him. For the first time in forever, Hoseok got his first traffic fines. Yoongi patted his back, promising that he will paid half of it. Since he is the one who had told Hoseok not to slowed down.

**Lee”s family**

“ What time did they say that they are coming back, Hana?” Junghyun asked his wife. It’s almost 10 pm now and all of his sons hasn’t come back. His wife had been pacing around the living room, looking worried. “Seokjin told me that they are coming back by dinner and I can’t seem to get a hold on either of them” Hana told her husband.

Right after, they heard their sons’ car coming nearer. She immediately opened the door, getting ready to scold all of them.

“ You guys promised to be back before dinner. What time is it now,hmm?” All of them looked and their mother and smiled. “ Mom, we’re late because we have a surprise for you” Namjoon said, while Taehyung pushed Jimin forward.

“ What surprise? And why is our Jiyoungie here got to do with it?” Hana asked, confused.

Jimin took a deep breath, looking at his brothers. All of them nodded, encouraged him to talk to their mom. “It’s me, Jimin. I’m back, umm, mom.” Jimin looked down, afraid to see his mother’s reaction.

Slowly, he felt a pair of hands touching his face, he looked up and saw his mother tried to remain calm. “ My Jiminnie? This is not a joke, right?” Hana asked her sons. They all smiled, shaking their head signalling that this is indeed not a joke.

“ Oh my god, My Jiminnie!! My son is back!! Darling, look!! Our son is back” Hana hugged Jimin while looking for her husband. Junghyun slowly coming from behind her and hugged both of them. “ Welcome back, Jimin-ah” Junghyun smiled.

“ Daddy!!!” Jimin cried more, worse than before. “Aigoo, our Jiminnie still called our dad, Daddy.” Hoseok teased him. Jimin just glared at him, hugging his father tightly. Jimin had been the closest to their father when they were young and that must be the reason why he felt more emotional.

“You are a mess, Jimin-ah.” Yoongi said and everyone laughed. Jimin decided to ignore them and hugged both of his parents tightly,afraid that this is just a dream.

That night, the brothers decided to sleep together.

“I’m already an adult, you know? I can sleep alone” Jimin tried to protest. “Nope, no can do” Taehyung pulled him inside his bedroom, flat out ignoring his protest.

Since all of them had grown up, and Namjoon doesn’t think that the bed can fit all 7 of them. They decided to pull the mattress down to the floor, taking another one from Taehyung’s room since it's nearer and arranged it together making a massive bed. It looked so comfy, Jimin thought.

 As expected, Jimin took the center spot. And now, they are trying to decided who will get to sleep beside Jimin.

Jimin felt very tired, his energy is all drained out. Slowly, he fell asleep before the winner had been decided.

“ Yes!! I win” Taehyung jumped happily, high fiving Yoongi that had won in the previous game. All of them groaned, feeling disappointed that they lost. “Jiminnie!! Ohh, he had asleep already.” Quietly all the brothers lying down and fell asleep.

Finally for the first time after 15 years, all of them sleep peacefully.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see, 2 more chapters and we are done....  
> never thought that I could write this long  
> Anyway, thank you guys for giving me a chance  
> Do leave a commment and don't forget to hit the kudos buuton^^  
>  Till the next chapter guys.....


	14. First morning together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for the late update today  
> I'm hanging out with my friends today since there is just a few days more before i fly back to my university  
> Ahhh, I really want to stay home longer :(  
> P/s: I/  
> 'm still suck on summary, so I decided not to write anything :/

14.

“ I can’t breathe” Jimin woke up suddenly, panicked. He felt there is something heavy on his chest, looking down he saw Taehyung was hugging him tightly. Slowly, he untangled Taehyung’s arms and got out of the bed.

It’s still early but Jimin didn’t think that he can fell asleep anymore. He decided to take a walk in the garden. Bringing a blanket with him since it’s cold outside.

After walking for a while, he decided to sit In the Chamber. “Wow, It’s so pretty” taking a look around it. The family had apparently redecorate it, the colour had changed from fully white to white mix with red. And the flowers surrounding it, they had added some more flowers. With white Heather and red Roses being the planted the most.

The sofa inside is so comfy that he had almost fall asleep. But then he heard someone coming, he decided to take a look.

“ Oh, my prince!! You surprised me. Why are you up so early?”  Kim Yong Joon,apparently  their gardener asked. He had been working for the king for amost thirty years already and the one who makes the garden look so breathtakingly beautiful .

“ I wake up earlier, and I don’t think I can go back to sleep again. I slept earlier last night” Jimin told him while walking towards the gardener. The gardener apparently is holding a bag of fertilizer and Jimin decided to help him. The gardener had scolded him and asked him not to help him since it is his job, but Jimin just laughed saying that he doesn’t mind helping and plus he is younger and stronger.

Finally, he relented and let Jimin help him. They are too immersed in their conversation that they don’t realized the king had watching them for quite some time.

Decided that he had watched enough, he cleared his throat signalling his presence there “ You’re up early, Jimin-ah. Your brothers will freak out if they found that you’re not in the bedroom.” Junghyun approached the duo. Jimin startled, surprised by his father’s voice almost dropped the bag of fertilizer he had been holding and Yong Joon bowed in respect and Junghyun nodded in response.

“ Daddy!! You are up early too. I slept earlier last night, that’s why I’m wide awake now.” Jimin smiled. Junghyun then folding his sleeves, getting ready to help. Yong Joon was about to protest but he gave up because he knew that just like the prince, the king is also a stubborn one.

“ Ah there you are Darling. Ohh, Jiminnie, what are you doing sweetheart?” Hana had been looking for his husband surprised to see that her youngest is also awake. It’s still early in the morning, about 7 in the morning.

It is a routine for both the king and the queen to take a walk in the garden early in the morning. It’s a way to strengthen their relationship and it’s the time where they had a talk. And usually all of their sons won’t woke up unless the clock showed seven and half in the morning.

Yoongi woke up when he felt that there is no one beside him. He looked around the room trying to find out if Jimin is still in the room.

 “ Guys, wake up. Jiminnie is not in the room. Let’s go find him” Yoongi tried to wake his brothers up. Slowly, one by one woke up.

“Hyung, where is Jiminnie?” Jungkook asked.

“That’s why  I woke you guys up” Yoongi sighed. “Is he gone again?” Taehyung started to panic.

“ No, Taehyung-ah. Calm down. Yura and her brother are in the jail now, there is no way they can take him away. Plus the security had been tightened up” Seokjin patted Taehyung head, knowing that his brother will calm down if he did that.

“ Let’s go find him” Namjoon said while yawning. All of them agreed.

They decided to go look in the garden when they can’t seem to find him in the house. Then, they heard someone laughing, “It’s Jiminnie!!” Hoseok said, already running towards the voice.

 All of them immediately following Hoseok.

 And that’s when he saw Jimin with their father, smeared with soil and drenched with water. Then they saw their mother trying to wipe off the dirt on both their faces. Finding the situation, the brothers laughed.

 Earlier, Yong Joon had opened the water hose and Jimin had decided that it’s a good idea to play with the water.  

“ Ohh Hyungs!! You’re up already” Jimin giggled.

 “ Jimin, why didn’t you tell us that you’re already awake? And, why are you having fun with Dad alone?” Hoseok whined.

Junghyun laughed, he knows his sons very well. He knew that all of them are indeed very jealous right now even though Seokjin and Namjoon had managed to hide it well.

It’s always been like this when they were young. His sons with their jealousy and Jimin with his obliviousness. Jimin always looked for his dad and whenever he found him, he wouldn’t  want to be held by anyone except his dad.

Even when his brothers fished him with his favourite ice cream.

That’s why, most of them time, the brothers will close little Jimin’s eyes preventing him  from seeing their father every time he is around . Ever since they were young, they had decided that their father will be the biggest competition in gaining Jimin’s attention.

And they thought that will change since they are the one who found him. “ And here I thought that Jimin will feel awkward with dad.” Jungkook sighed.

All of them decided to have an early breakfast since they all had woke up.

“ Jimin, I had a practice match today. Do you want to come with me” Hoseok asked him, the tournament is coming near and his team decided that a practice match seemed like a good idea.

“ Sounds fun, sure Hoseok hyung” Jimin smiled. He got nothing to do today since Sunjong had already told his university that he’d be transferring to another university. And  the process of transferring back will take some time.

“ I’m coming too” Yoongi casually said. “ Me too!!” followed by Taehyung.

Ended up all of them decided to come. There is no way they’ll let away the chance to spend time with Jimin slip away just like that.

“ Don’t you had a meeting today, Seokjin hyung, Yoongi hyung?” Namjoon sneakily asked. “ What are you talking about, Namjoon-ah? I don’t have anything today” Seokjin confidently asked with Yoongi nodded agreeing.

Hana laughed, shaking her head. Seokjin and Yoongi are actually the one who can’t  lied the most. It’s always so obvious. But she decided to let it slide, deciding to let their sons had a time together.

Although she also had been dying to spend time with Jimin, she knew that it’s best to let the brothers spending time together first. It’s not gonna kill her to wait for a while.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter and we're done  
> I'm planning to write another story since I already had a rough idea   
> Hope you guys will read that too ^^  
> Until next chapter guys><


	15. The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last one guys!!!  
> I'm soo gonna miss this huhu

15.

Jimin woke up early the next day too. But this time instead of going to the garden, he went to the kitchen. He hadn’t had a proper talk with his mother yet. Walking slowly to the kitchen, he saw his mother preparing the breakfast with the maid.

Quietly he approached his mother, signalling the maids too ignore him. Then, he hugged his mother putting his chin on her shoulder, hana almost dropped the plate that she had been holding because she was surprised.

Realizing that it is actually her youngest, she playfully slapped his arm that had wrapped around her tightly. “ Why are you up so early, sweetheart? Your brother hadn’t even woke up yet.” Hana asked him.

“ I  miss you, mom” Jimin said instead of answering. “I miss you too, Jimin-ah” hana tried to surpress the tears that had been threatening to fall.  She turned around and hugged him tightly. They stayed like that for a while, not wanting to let go yet.

“ What are you making, mom? Let me help you too.” Jimin asked trying to enlighten his mom. “ I’m making your favourite, Kimchi fried rice. Is it still your favourite?” Hana asked, afraid his taste had been different. Jimin nodded, smiled because it is indeed and still is his favourite dish.

**A week later**

Today will be the day Jimin went back to his university. His family had been reluctant on letting him went by himself but he insist that he got his friends there that will protect him. Apparently, Jungkook didn’t had class that day and he had promised to help Namjoon with his song.

As soon as Yugyeom and Youngjae saw Jimin, they instantly ran and hugged him. Jimin almost fell down because of the sudden force from both of them. “ Fuck you!! Why hadn’t you call us? Don’t you know how worried we are?” Yugyeom scolded him.

Jimin explained that his phone had been destroyed and he just got a new one yesterday. Apparently, his brothers just decided that Jimin should spend all of his time with them without anyone interfering. And also part of the reasons that Jimin actually forgot about them but he decided to keep quiet knowing that his friends will indeed killed him if they found out.

During lunch both of them keep pestering him about his family, because they still doesn’t knew the whole story. Jimin patiently answering all of their questions while telling them to eat their lunch at the same time.

“ Are you sure you will be fine alone? We can accompanying you, you know?” Jimin nodded his head, telling them that he’ll be fine. Both of them had another class that evening and Jimin didn’t want to trouble them.

 

**The Lee’s family**

“ When did you say Jimin will be back?” Namjoon asked Jungkook. “ He had already finished his class by now, so I think around 30 minutes more” Jungkook answered him while looking for a remote controller. He was bored and decided to watch the tv.

At the same time, Seokjin came back followed by Taehyung and Hoseok. “ Ohh, Yoongi hyung  isn’t come back yet?” Namjoon asked when he didn’t saw his brother. He had a new song to show to him since Yoongi had started to write song again.

They all talked about what happening to them them today when Jungkook had accidentally opened the news channel. “ … apparently, Park Sunjong the one that had kidnapped the youngest prince, Lee Jimin had managed to escape from the prison this morning. Everyone who had saw him or someone suspicious, please immediately called the police….” All of them paled when they heard what the reporter had said.

“ Call Jimin now!!” Seokjin told them, while he had immediately searched for Jimin by the GPS that they set on his phone. “ He didn’t answer hyung” Jungkook panicked. “ Damn, there is no signal from his phone” Seokjin almost threw away his laptop.

“ Will we lose him again?” Seokjin thought to himself. “ Let’s go find him, Jungkook called the police and Taehyung keep calling Jimin. Hoseok called Yoongi” There is no way all of them let this happened. They had enough already, no one can take Jimin away, not on their watch.  

**Jimin**

Since the weather is good today, Jimin decided to take his time walking home. Suddenly he saw someone approaching him, he looks suspicious because he had covered his entire face. He felt afraid all of sudden because the said man looked just like Sunjong even though he covered his face.

He tried to run away when Sunjong grabbed his hand. Jimin struggled to escape but because of their size difference, Sunjong easily dragged him into the nearby warehouse. Unfortunately for Jimin, there is no one along the road, so his chance to escape is too low.

Sunjong pushed Jimin inside causing him to fall down.  “ You know, things won’t be this way if you remembered. Well, there is nothing that we can’t do now. And since my sister can’t have you, neither do them” Sunjong pointed a gun towards Jimin. Jimin tried to think of a way to escape looking around the warehouse.

“ Please, don’t do this!!” Jimin tried to beg. He stood up, trying to get as far away from Sunjong but he had managed to sprain his ankle, so running is not a option. Thinking that he had waited enough, Sunjong pulled the trigger. Feeling afraid and useless because he can’t even run, Jimin closed his eyes.

One second, two seconds and yet he felt nothing. He was sure he heard the gun but why hadn’t it hurt. Slowly he opened his eyes, and he saw Yoongi smilling in front of him. Then,suddenly Yoongi collapsed on the door, Jimin immediately hold him and he realized that there is blood on Yoongi’s body.

“ No!! No!! Yoongi hyung, why did you do this? Don’t close your eyes!!” Jimin hugged him, making sure his brother stayed awake. “ I promised myself that I won’t let anything happen to you” Yoongi said while smilling. Jimin doesn’t even realize the police inside the warehouse.

The police had managed to capture Sunjong before he pull another trigger.

“ Hyung is sorry Jimin-ah. Don’t cry, please.” That was what Yoongi had managed to say before he closed his eyes. “ Yoongi hyung!!! Wake up, please!!! Please don’t do this to me!! Don’t leave me” Jimin screamed, hugging Yoongi tightly. Then, he fainted.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Few days later**

Jimin slowly opened his eyes when he heard someone talking. “Ohh, hyungs!! He’s awake” Jungkook called them. They immediately went closer to Jimin. Apparently, he was immediately sent to te hospital when he fainted. He still hasn’t fully awake yet, trying to blink his eyes few times.

Then he suddenly remembered about that time and Yoongi. “ Where’s Yoongi Hyung?” trying to get off the bed. No one anwered, instead all of his brothers looked down. He slowly get off the bed, his leg still hasn’t fully healed so his brothers tried to stop him. He pushed away his brother’s hand, slowly walking towars the door.

He had been fully sobbing right now, thinking that this was all his fault.

Slowly, he had opened the door and then he stopped.

“ Why are you walking, Jimin-ah? Isn’t your leg still hasn’t fully healed?” there was Yoongi on a wheelchair right in front of him.

“ Yoongi hyung!!!!” Jimin was now crying loudly. He hugged Yoongi not caring about the fact that Yoongi wan sitting on a wheelchair. He straddled Yoongi while wiping his snort on Yoongi’s shirt. Thought that Yoongi deserved that for being stupid.

“ Aigoo, our Jiminnie is such a crybaby” Yoongi laughed, showing his gummy smile. All of the brothers and their parents smiled.

Luckily for Yoongi, the bullets just barely hit his heart. He had woke up the day before Jimin woke up and instantly went to Jimin’s bedroom but Jimin still hasn’t woke up. The doctor said it is due to shock of seeing his brother being shot tat cause him to not wake up.

 

 

 

 

Both Sunjong and Yura had been sentenced to life imprisonment.

Jungkook had a graduation few months after the incident. “ Sunbaenim!! Take a picture with us. Can I have your second button, sunbaenim?” Jungkook had been surrounded by his juniors and he had send a signal his brothers asking for help.

Jimin being the kind soul as he is, decided to help Jungkook only to be dragged away by Hoseok and Taehyung who laughed at Jungkook’s expression. That day, Jungkook decided that he will take revenge on both of his brothers.

The Lee’s family had finally be together and they had spend almost of their free time with Jimin, trying to make up the time.  

They are currently having a tea time together in the garden and Jimin took this chance totake a look at his family. He is happy now, happier than when he doesn’t remember his family. And he hoped that no one will take this precious moment  from him.

**The end..**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys like the ending??  
> I had a hard time on the ending honestly, just figured another thing that I sucked  
> Thank for reading my first work guys  
> Till next time ><  
> P/s: since every one had been saying that this story is too short, i might edited it or maybe making a new one entirely  
> Dun worry I wont delete this but there is maybe the better second version of it and longer ^^

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading it until the end  
> Hope you guys can leave some comment so I can improve on the next chapter  
> Ohhh,and I would love it too if you can hits the kudos button for me ;)


End file.
